If I Lost You
by angelsinstead
Summary: Todd and Marty are happily married with a new baby daughter, and John has two women in his life. What will John and Todd do when Victor Lord Jr. returns? Sequel to If I Kissed You
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel to my story If I Kissed You.

~*~o~*~

Todd Manning had entered the hospital cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. Since Marty had gone into labor, he hadn't gotten a single meal, and he was positively starved. After he got a plate of food from the buffet, he sat down in a booth to eat it as he withdrew his cell phone from his pocket. Not even a minute later, his oldest daughter had answered his call.

"Dad?"

"Hey, Starr... it's me. I have some wonderful and amazing news. You have a new baby sister," Todd stated in between bites of his food.

"Really?" Starr said with excitement. "How's Marty?"

"She's sleeping right now. But you and Jack should come by the hospital and see the baby tomorrow morning. We named her Summer Rose."

"Ohhh Dad, I am so happy for you and Marty. Jack and I will come by first thing in the morning... and we'll bring Sam and Hope, too," promised Starr.

"Marty would love that. I'll see you soon, Starr. Love you," Todd said before ending the call.

Todd shovelled in a few more bites from his plate, then he phoned Daniela. "Hello?" Daniela said.

"Hey, Dani," greeted Todd. "I'm just calling to let you know that your new baby sister was born today."

"What?" Dani gasped with excitement. "I have a new baby sister?"

"Yep, and she's just as beautiful as my other two daughters. I'd really like it if you came by tomorrow and saw her."

"I'll be there first thing tomorrow," Dani said eagerly.

"Great. I love you, Dani," Todd stated before he disconnected the call. He had three daughters now AND a son. He life was complete considering he had Marty back in his arms and their dreams were coming true.

"Life is good," said Todd with a grin before turning all of his attention back onto his food. He would call Vicki later with the joyous news; at that moment the only thing on his mind was his dinner.

~*~o~*~

Victor stood over her hospital bed, gazing down at her with awe. She was so beautiful and serene as she rested peacefully against the pillows. It had been nearly a year since he had laid eyes on her, and he had missed her like crazy. What a surprise she would have when she awakened to find that he was alive and well.

Whispering her name, he gently stroked her cheek. After a minute, her eyelids fluttered and she slowly opened her eyes. Staring up at him, she couldn't believe he was really there.

"Victor?" she gasped as an expression of shock came over her face.

"I'm back... and I missed you," he told her quietly. 


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel to my story If I Kissed You.

~*~o~*~

When Marty awakened, she couldn't believe who stood over her. Was that really Victor? It had to be a dream or some sort of crazy hallucination brought on from all the blood loss. Victor had died nearly one year ago from a gunshot wound. Ohhh God, how could this be possible?

"Marty, it's me," Victor said to her gently as he caressed the curve of her cheek. "I know I have been gone a really long time, but I am gonna make it up to you. I am going to make EVERYTHING up to you."

His voice sounded real... and his touch was certainly real. A shiver went through her as he continued to caress her. Victor was really alive. But how? Marty just stared at him in a state of shock. Before she could register what he was doing, Victor began to remove her from all of the monitors. She winced as he withdrew the needle which had been inserted into her arm and had been connected to her I.V. "What are you doing?" she whispered weakly.

"Shhhh..." he murmured as he lifted her into the strength of his arms. "I'm going to take care of you now, Marty. You'll be safe."

She stared up at him with big blue eyes as he pressed a tender kiss against her forehead. "Victor, no... You can't do this," Marty whispered. "I just had a baby... I lost a lot of blood..."

"I know," he said as he carried her toward the door. "Everything's going to alright now. I promise you."

Too weak to fight him, Marty fell asleep in his arms. As he carried her from the hospital and outside into the darkness, no one seemed to notice. How easy it was to have gotten away with kidnapping. Not that he saw it as such. Marty belonged with him. He was taking her home.

~*~o~*~

When Marty woke up a couple of hours later, she was lying in a warm, comfortable bed, and Victor was sitting there next to her, looking at her with tenderness and concern. "You're real," she said in a soft voice as she gazed up at him.

He nodded as he remained at her side. "I missed you so much," he responded. "I wanted to come to you at once... but I couldn't. I had to fake my own death. I had to make it look real, so they'd never know."

"They? Who?" Marty asked in confusion.

"You'll find out soon enough," Victor said with a sad little sigh.

"Victor, where are we?" Marty suddenly gasped, looking around the room and realizing she wasn't in the hospital any longer. This looked like her old room at the Manning Estate; the room where Victor had nursed her back to health after her terrible accident. Suddenly memories of the time she fell in love with him bombarded her. "Please, Victor... You can't keep me here. You need to let me get back to Todd... and my baby."

"No, Marty. You aren't going anywhere," he said gruffly. "You're staying here with me; where you are safe."

Tears filled Marty's eyes. "What's going on? Why did you take me from the hospital? Please... you have to tell me..."

"I have my reasons. Todd isn't the man you think he is. You are not safe with him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Todd betrayed you... and he's been lying to everyone. That's why I brought you here. I am protecting you from Todd."

"What about my baby? Victor, I need my baby," Marty said in a heartbroken sob.

"I will get your baby for you, Marty. I couldn't get passed the security in the hospital nursery tonight... but as soon as Todd turns his back, I'll have your baby back in your arms," Victor promised.

"No," Marty choked out. By now, Todd would have realized she was missing, and if Victor kidnapped their daughter too, Todd would be devastated. Her baby girl would be better off remaining with Todd right now, considering Marty didn't know what Victor's intentions might be and the reasons behind her abduction.

"Victor, please... take me back to Todd," Marty pleaded.

"I can't do that. You belong with me," Victor stated. "And once you find out about Todd, you'll hate him forever."

"Find out what about Todd?"


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel to my story If I Kissed You.

~*~o~*~

Todd left the hospital cafeteria after devouring his delicious meal. He was missing Marty and their baby girl already, although he'd only been gone for about an hour. As he walked down the hallway toward Marty's hospital room on the maternity ward, a strange premonition assaulted him. He had a sudden thought that Marty needed him. It was almost as if he could hear her cries of distress. When he walked into her hospital room, a sensation of dread crept upon him. She wasn't in her hospital bed, and as he looked around the room, there wasn't a sign of her anywhere. He glanced in the adjoining bathroom, but it too was empty. "Marty?" he called out as he walked back over to her bed. That's when he saw the needle from her IV had been removed. The tubing hung to the floor and an alarm was sounding which would alert the hospital staff that it had been improperly disconnected. "What the hell?" Todd rasped when he grabbed the IV tubing and stared at it.

That's when a nurse walked in, looking frantic. She was concerned about the alarm going off on the IV pole. "Where the hell is my wife?" Todd demanded, glaring at the frightened nurse.

"I have no idea, Mr. Manning," said the scared young nurse.

"You better find out! Now!" Todd barked.

The nurse came back with Dr. Kyle Lewis who was carryng Marty's medical chart. "Where is she?" Todd demanded.

"I'm afraid I don't know," Dr. Lewis replied. "I didn't order any tests. She should be here in her room."

Todd glared at Dr. Lewis with fury. "You better fuckin call Hospital Security right now, before I tear every FLOOR of this place apart looking for her!" Todd shrieked.

Just then, another nurse entered, carrying baby Summer Rose. She glanced over toward Marty's bed, then settled her eyes onto Todd. "The baby got hungry, so I brought her to her mother-," said the young nurse.

"Her mother is missing," Todd fumed as he reached for his swaddled daughter. Once Summer was in his arms, Todd inhaled her baby-sweet scent. As he looked down into his daughter's adorable little face, he was consumed with worry for Marty. Where was she? Had someone kidnapped the woman he loved?

~*~o~*~

John and Blair had just returned home and were preparing to settle into bed when the telephone rang. "Who could that be at this time of night?" Blair said with a grumble.

"It's probably the station," said John as he went to answer the call. Sure enough, it was the Llanview Police Department.

Blair stood there as she heard John's end of the conversation. "Marty?" John gasped as a look of shock settled upon his face. "What the hell happened? Okay. I'm on my way to the hospital right now."

After John hung up from the call, he said hurriedly to Blair, "Marty's missing from the hospital, and Todd's raising holy hell. No one has a clue where she is. I gotta get over there."

"Wait! What about Tea? Is she alright? She's there in the hospital, too!" Blair said as she began freaking out.

"I don't know, Blair. But maybe you should head over to the hospital as well and check on Tea."

"Alright. I'll tell Starr to keep a close eye on Sam and Hope... and I'll be right there in a few minutes," Blair told him as she saw him rushing toward the door.

"Be careful, Blair. We don't know what sort of craziness we may be walking into at the hospital," John warned before he disappeared through the door.

~*~o~*~

"Come on, Victor. Talk to me. What sort of secrets do you have on Todd?" Marty prompted.

"You aren't going to like this, Marty..." Victor said cautiously. "He's not really Todd Manning. I am."

Marty just shook her head in disbelief as she stared into his eyes. "No, no... you're wrong. Your crazy mother just brainwashed you to THINK you are Todd Manning. You're Todd's identical twin, Victor Lord Junior. Irene confirmed that you are not the real Todd Manning."

"She lied. She's nothing but a psycho bitch. She wanted me to suffer. He's Victor... and I am Todd. You gotta believe me, Marty."

"I don't believe you. He's Todd. I know it in my heart. You're a great deal like him in many ways, but there could only be one Todd."

"And you could never love me as much as you love him," Victor added softly. She didn't miss the aching sorrow in his voice as he looked away as though staring at something in the distance.

"Victor, I did love you. I was VERY much in love with you. You know that. But you lied to me... and you kept me away from my son. Don't make the same mistake now. Don't lie to me. Don't keep me away from my baby girl... " Marty pleaded. "Please take me back."

"No," he said firmly. "You're staying with me. But you have a choice. Do you want to leave your daughter here with Todd? Or do you want me to get her for you? Whatever you want, Marty... I will do it for you. Just say the word."

"But you have to decide now... because we are leaving tonight," Victor stated. "I'm getting you the hell away from here before he can take you from me. What's it going to be, Marty? Does your daughter stay with Todd... or is she coming with you and me?"


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel to my story If I Kissed You.

~*~o~*~

"She stays with Todd," Marty said softly as the warm tears silently rushed from her eyes. As much as she wanted Summer Rose with her, she knew Todd was probably tearing the hospital to pieces looking for her. She unselfishly had to let her baby girl stay behind with her father. Todd would keep their baby girl safe...and hopefully soon the three of them could be reunited.

"If you change your mind, Marty, I'll go back for her. Just say the word," Victor promised as he saw her rain of tears.

She didn't respond to him; just turned over with a choking sob. Sighing heavily, Victor stood up, going into the hallway to make a few phone calls. It was just a matter of time before Todd discovered who had taken Marty from the hospital, so he had to make swift arrangements. Thankfully, he still had some old employees who had remained loyal to him. Everything was in place, so it was time for their departure.

He returned to the bedroom and gently lifted Marty into his embrace. She murmured something in her sleep but did not awaken. She was far too exhausted from recently giving birth and the blood loss she had suffered. Victor carried her from the house as he held her close against his chest.

~*~o~*~

John arrived at the hospital amid all the chaos. "What the hell is going on here?" John asked when he saw Dr. Lewis, Todd, a nurse, and a hospital security guard standing outside of Marty's hospital room.

"I'd like to know that myself," hissed Todd. "Marty is missing!"

"We were just about to watch the security tape to see if someone may have taken her from the hospital," the Security Guard informed John.

John reached for the security tape. "This might give us some answers," he said as he began questioning Dr. Lewis and the nurse. No one knew anything about Marty's disappearance. Then John turned his questions onto Todd.

"Don't just stand there asking me stupid questions like a freakin imbecil. Find my wife!" Todd said in a loud growl. The baby in his arms began to whimper when she had been rudely awakened. Todd kissed her little head as he attempted to calm her. Summer Rose was keeping him sane right now, even though he wanted to rip apart the hospital with his bare hands in search of Marty. Where was she? And who had taken her?

"Let's go watch the tape," John suggested.

~*~o~*~

Blair arrived at the hospital to see security guards and police swarming the area. She had to show her I.D. before they'd let her in to see Tea. "You can't stay long, visiting hours are over," warned a nurse.

"Nothing's keeping me from Tea," Blair said under her breath as she rushed off to Tea's hospital room.

"Blair," Tea whispered as her eyes came open, and she saw Blair standing over her bed.

"Did you miss me so much you couldn't stay away?" Tea asked with a little smile.

Blair sat on the edge of Tea's bed, tugging her into her arms. "I was so worried about you, Tea," Blair said as she wrapped her arms around her so tight.

"Why? What's wrong?" Tea asked worriedly.

"John got a call from the station. Apparantly Marty got kidnapped from the maternity ward at the hospital tonight."

"Ohhh my God!" Tea gasped. "Do they know who took her? And is the baby okay?"

"I think the baby is fine. John didn't mention her. But I'm scared, Tea. I was so scared for you."

Tea could feel Blair trembling as she held her. "I'm okay, Blair. I swear to you," Tea said as she turned to gaze into Blair's eyes.

"I want you to come home with me," Blair insisted. "This hospital is like a madhouse right now... and no one knows where Marty is or what happened to her. Please, Tea."

"Alright," Tea agreed, caressing Blair's hair. "I'll sign my release papers now, and we'll go home."

~*~o~*~

On the main floor of the hospital in the Security Room, Todd and John were watching the tape. All the doors of the hospital had been under surveillance. Rewinding the tape to the probable time of Marty's disappearance, they had a clear view of all the doors. "Wait!" Todd gasped, seeing a man wearing a surgical mask enter the building. As they watched the screen, the man with the surgical mask was also seen lurking near the nurse's station, looking through the stack of hospital charts. Todd tensed as he felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck. The man suddenly ripped off the surgical mask, and Todd saw the grin upon his face.

"Victor!" John and Todd exclaimed at exactly the same time.

~*~o~*~

When Marty awakened later, she was on a private jet with Victor. She moaned as she attempted to rise. "Lie still," Victor said sternly as he gently caressed her cheek. She was lying upon the seat, her head cradled upon his lap. "Where are we?" she asked in a whisper.

"My private jet," he replied.

"Todd's private jet."

"Everything that is his is actually mine. I am Todd Manning, and HE is the imposter."

"Where are you taking me?" she quietly questioned.

"Seventeen hundred and ninety-one miles from Llanview."

Marty's eyes widened as she knew in that moment EXACLY where he was taking her. She hadn't forgotten. He had purchased a house, just for them.

"Taos, New Mexico," she spoke in a whisper.

"Yes," he responded. "Our house. Yours and mine. You're finally coming home, Marty."


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel to my story If I Kissed You.

~*~o~*~

"Now that we know it's Victor, you're going after him, aren't you?" Todd demanded of McBain. He had no clue how Victor was even alive when he had very vivid memories of shooting him, but clearly he was ... and he had taken Marty.

"I'd like to go after him immediately. But there's something I gotta do first-."

"What's more important than finding Marty?" Todd growled. "You loved her once. Don't you even care about her at all?"

"I do care about her... and I am going to do everything in my power to find her, but I need to question Tea first."

"Tea? Why? What's she got to do with this?" Todd asked with a frown.

"I have a feeling Victor may have gone to the Manning Estate-."

"What? Are you saying that Tea and Dani may be in danger?" Todd exclaimed.

"Tea's not at home," John told Todd. "Tea's here... but I need to find out if she's heard from Victor... and if she knows where Dani is right now."

"Tea's here? As in she's in the hospital?" Todd questioned. "Why is Tea in the hospital?"

John let out a long heavy sigh. Todd was going to hear it soon enough. He may as well summon up his courage and tell him now. "Yes, Tea's in the hospital. She had a car accident earlier today... but it wasn't serious. And while she was in the E.R., she found out some surprising news. She's pregnant."

"Really? So, Tea's been busy..." Todd said as he digested the news. "Well, there's no way it can be my brother's kid... or is it?"

"No, it's not Victor's child. It's mine," John admitted.

"What the hell?" Todd said in a growl. "You're with Blair!"

"Actually yes... I am with Blair, too."

"Why you lying, two-timing bastard!" Todd sneered. He would have tossed John up against the nearest wall had he not been holding Summer Rose. He felt sick thinking that John was sleeping with BOTH of his ex-wives. He didn't want to see either Tea or Blair hurt by John McBain's wild, womanizing ways.

John just shook his head. "It's not what you think," he stated. "Tea and Blair know about each other. They were lovers before Blair and I got back together... and now all three of us are sharing a bed."

Todd didn't know what to say, he was so shocked. "If you hurt either one of them, I'll-," Todd hissed.

"Why don't you concentrate on Marty, and let me handle Blair and Tea?" said John. "I'm going to go question Tea now... then I'll head over to the Manning Estate and see if there's any sign of Victor."

~*~o~*~

When Marty awakened again it was the middle of the night. She was lying in a comfortable king-sized four poster bed in the home Victor had purchased for the two of them in New Mexico. Victor sat at her side, gazing at her with longing. "How are you feeling, Marty?" he asked as he tenderly grazed her cheek with his fingertips.

"I-I don't know..." she said in a little whisper.

Her eyes struggled to adjust to the near-darkness as she gazed into his dark-blue eyes. "Victor, I need..." Her words trailed away.

"What is it? What do you need?" he asked with concern. "I'll get you anything you need."

"This is so embarrassing. You need to get a female nurse to take care of me. I just had a baby," Marty said as she blushed slightly.

"What is it? Do you need to go to the bathroom... or...?"

"Actually yes... I need to go to the bathroom. And I don't feel clean. I've been bleeding a lot... and I need... a shower, except I'm far too weak. I'd probably slip and fall," Marty explained quietly. "Victor, could you help me?"

She felt uncomfortable even asking, but he'd seen her body before and had made love to her. She wouldn't ask, but she needed his help. She blushed slightly as she attempted to avoid the intensity of his gaze.

"It's alright, Marty. I'll help you... and you don't have to feel embarrassed," he said as his expression conveyed his tenderness. "There's nothing to feel embarrassed about..."

"Well, you shouldn't have taken me from the hospital right after I had a baby. I had a lot of bleeding... and if I start bleeding heavily like that again, you'll have to call for an ambulance."

"I'm going to take care of you," Victor promised as once again he lifted her in his arms. "Nothing's going to happen to you, sweetheart."

She pressed her cheek against his chest as for a moment she inhaled his masculine scent. God forgive her, because as much as she loved Todd, she did enjoy Victor's touch and his arms around her. She hated herself for enjoying it so much when Todd must be frantic with worry over her disappearance. After all, she had to have been gone several hours. How were Todd and Summer Rose? Her heart ached when she thought of her baby girl, and her eyes filled up with tears.

When they got to the master bath, Victor gently set Marty down on her feet. "What is it? Are you in pain?" he asked as he saw all the tears.

"I miss my baby," she said in a sad little sob. She couldn't believe she had just left her baby behind, but she had done it for her child's well-being. Her arms ached without her precious baby. For months she had carried her in her womb and felt her many kicks. Then on the day of her birth, she had to tell her newborn daughter good bye.

"I'm sorry, Marty. Truly I am," Victor stated as he gently pressed his forehead against hers. "If you want me to go back for her, I will. I swear that to you."

"Just turn your back please. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Alright," Victor agreed as he turned his back and gave her a moment of privacy.

After she had relieved herself, Marty said, "I'm finished. Could you...ummm... help me take that bath now?"

"Yes, but you seem so fragile. I don't want to hurt you," Victor said as he turned back to face her.

"I'll be alright. But I need you to help me take off my nightgown. I don't even have the strength to lift my arms."

"I'll help."

Victor moved closer and carefully lifted Marty's white cotton nightgown over her head. She was in nothing more but her panties. Even though she had borne a child not even 24 hours ago and her stomach was still slightly swollen, her beauty took Victor's breath away. "Can you get your panties off... or do you need help with that, too?" Victor asked breathlessly.

"I think I can manage that," Marty answered. "You just run the bath water."

"Alright," Victor replied. He began to run warm water into the tub. After the tub was halfway filled, he turned to Marty and their gazes met.

"You're so beautiful, Marty," he murmured.

"I'm embarrassed," she said in a whisper.

"Don't be..." he said as he held her steady and she removed her panties. Carefully she stepped into the bath. She sat down in the soothing water with his help.

"This feels so nice..." she said as she closed her eyes.

Victor reached for a wash cloth and a bar of soap. He made a rich, fragrant lather and began washing her back. He moved her long blond curls aside as he gently cleansed her skin.

"Ohhh Victor, this feels so nice..." she said in long drawn-out sigh.

A little smile came to his face as he continued to run the wash cloth softly over her flesh. Suddenly, Marty looked down, seeing an unwelcome result from the warm water and Victor's gentle touch. Her breasts which had been swollen with milk for her baby- her sweet baby girl who was thousands of miles away - had began to leak. A little gasp came from Marty's throat as the droplets of milk were falling from her nipples. "Ohhh God!" came Marty's soft gasp.

"What is it?" Victor asked.

At that moment, Victor saw what was troubling Marty. Her breasts were swollen with milk for her child, but obviously she couldn't get relief by feeding her little one. "Let me help you, Marty..." Victor suggested.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" she asked in a whisper.

"Just relax. I'm going to make you feel better..."

Gently he took one of the engorged globes into his large hand. He pressed it with just enough pressure to give Marty relief as the milk came pouring out. She closed her eyes, because she couldn't tell him to stop. His touch absolutely felt far too good.

*Forgive me, Todd. Please forgive me,* Marty said to him in her mind. As much as she loved Todd, she still had feelings for his twin. When Victor touched her, she went up on flames. And she had just given birth hours earlier. His effect was that strong on her. God help her- she wanted Victor.

As if he sensed her need, Victor raised her slightly in the tub, pressing his hot mouth against her breast. He began to suckle on her engorged nipple like a babe. He made a sound of passion in his throat as he was drinking her milk. She fisted his hair as she held his head against her breast, not wanting him to stop. "Ohhh my God," Marty choked out as he continued to drink and drink. After awhile, she began to feel light-headed, but perhaps it was from the passion he evoked in her.

"Victor," she mumured as he moved his mouth to the other breast. Gently he drew the nipple into between his lips. Strongly he suckled from her breast, relieving her of all the discomfort of engorgement. After he had finished, her face was flushed and she had trouble breathing.

"Are you okay?" he asked after he had finally raised his head.

She just nodded and held on tightly to the lip of the tub. "I'm ready to go back to bed now," she said in a quiet whisper.

*I've betrayed Todd,* she thought as she fought her bitter tears. It wasn't fair.

Moments later, Victor had helped her get dressed and had tucked her back into bed. He sat at her bedside as he lay his head down on the edge of the bed. "Everything will be alright now, Marty... just rest now," he coaxed.

*Everything will not be alright ever again,* Marty lamented. Not only did she love Todd, but she loved Victor, too. As sleep took her away, a tear rolled down her cheek.  
> <p>


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel to my story If I Kissed You.

~*~o~*~

When John had left to question Tea, Todd didn't stick around. He showed up minutes later at his sister's mansion. "What are you doing here at this time of night, Todd? And why do you have the baby?" Vicki questioned with a worried frown. She didn't like the look of desparation she saw lurking in her brother's eyes.

"Marty's been kidnapped. I need you to watch the baby so I can look for her," Todd said as he thrust the diaper bag at Vicki.

"What? Marty's been kidnapped?" Vicki exclaimed. "By whom?"

"You're never gonna believe this, Vicki. My dear, sweet LOATHESOME twin is still alive and well... and he strolled into the hospital earlier and took Marty out of her hospital bed and then he just walked right out with her," Todd said in disgust.

"No!" Vicki cried out in disbelief.

"Saw it all on the hospital security tape myself. John McBain saw it, too. She's been missing a couple of hours now. I think I know where he took her. Anyway, I'm going to look, and I won't stop until I find her," Todd said hurriedly. "Watch Summer Rose, alright? I need to bring her mother back to her."

"Todd, you should let the police handle this," Vicki said as she gently lifted her newborn niece out of the car seat so she could cuddle her.

"Screw John McBain and the Llanview Police Department. I'll find Marty myself," Todd said as he looked at the beautiful baby Vicki now held in her arms.

Todd bent forward and kissed the baby's soft little cheek. "Daddy will be back soon, little one. And I am bringing your mother home. That's a promise." Before Vicki could question Todd further, he had walked out.

~*~o~*~

When John walked into Tea's hospital room, he found she and Blair were just about to leave. "What's going on?" John asked Tea. "I thought you had to stay the night for observation."

"Blair convinced me to leave considering Marty was kidnapped. What's going on, John? Did you find Marty?" Tea questioned.

"No, we haven't found her yet. Actually, Tea, I need you to sit down. I need to ask you a few things regarding Marty's disappearance."

"Me? What does any of this have to do with me?" Tea asked in confusion.

"Please sit down..." John coaxed. He was afraid the shock of knowing her husband was alive might be too much for her, considering she was pregnant. Once Tea was seated and holding Blair's hand, John began to explain.

"We watched the hospital's surveillance tape, and we saw something shocking..." John said cautiously.

"Do you know who kidnapped Marty?" Blair demanded.

"Tea, where's Dani right now?" John suddenly asked.

"She's staying the night at Destiny Evan's. Why?" Tea asked. "Does this have something to do with my daughter? What's going on, John?'"

"Tea, this is going to come as a great shock to you, but the man we saw on the surveillance tape- the one we saw come into the hospital and kidnap Marty was your husband, Victor Lord Junior," stated John.

"What? No, Victor is dead!" Tea exclaimed.

"That can't be!" Blair cried out.

"We all thought he was dead, but he's definitely not... and he's taken Marty," John remarked.

"No... noooo. This can't be true..." Tea mumbled, looking greatly agitated. "It's not Victor."

"Why would Victor do that?" Blair demanded.

"I don't know. But no one is safe. Not Dani, not Sam. And Todd is totally losing it. Blair, take Tea home and lock all the doors. I will send an officer over to guard the house in case he should show up," John instructed. "I need to get back to Todd now... before he does something stupid."

John turned to go, but Blair grabbed his arm. "Wait! Where are you going?" Blair cried out.

"I'm going over to search the Manning Estate. I have a feeling he may have gone there," John stated.

~*~o~*~

Todd walked into the Manning Estate just like he owned the place. It wouldn't be the first time. There were lights on in foyer when he entered. The front door had been left wide open. He had no doubt that Victor had recently been here. There were muddy footprints in the foyer which lead up the staircase. Todd was careful not to disturb anything in an attempt to preserve evidence. He grumbled to himself about the incompetence of the Llanview Police Department as he clutched his gun in his hand and cautiously started up the staircase.

Holding his gun out in front of him, Todd walked toward the first bedroom at the top of the stairs. It was the only room with a light on. The door was wide open, but Todd heard no sounds or movement. He entered the room to find it and the adjoining bathroom empty. He swept his eyes around the room, looking for any signs of Marty or his brother. The bed was turned down as though someone had been sleeping in it. He walked closer and moved the blankets aside, seeing droplets of blood upon the sheets. Then something else caught his eye. It was a hospital I.D. bracelet. As he bent forward to look at it, he saw that it was Marty's. She had been here!

He realized she had probably slipped it off and hid it under the blankets in hopes that it would be discovered. He wanted to touch it, but he didn't dare. The police would need to collect it as evidence. *I won't stop until I find you, Marty,* he spoke to her in his mind. He searched the rest of the house from top to bottom, but he did not find any other clues of Marty's whereabouts.

He was standing in the foyer minutes later when John and the Llanview Police arrived. "It's about time you got here," Todd hissed. "My asshole of a brother has been here. He had Marty with him... but now he's gone."

"You should have waited for me, Manning. I hope you haven't tampered with any of the evidence," John said in annoyance.

"You and your police department are worthless. I am going to look for Marty on my own. I'll be in touch," Todd said as he got ready to leave. He then turned around and added quickly, "You'll find your evidence in the room at the top of the stairs."

As Todd was leaving the Manning Estate, he got a phone call. It would seem that one of his two private jets had come up missing. "I'll be right there," Todd responded before he sped away.

~*~o~*~

Marty was feverish. Infection had set in... and she was quite sick. Gently Victor applied a cool wash cloth to help bring the fever down. He gave her antibiotics and stayed at her bedside as she called out for Todd in her delirium. "Shhhhh..." Victor whispered as he held her in his arms.

"Todd... Cole... Summer Rose..." Marty mumbled in her sleep.

Tenderly, Victor pressed kisses to her brow. "You're going to be alright, Marty. I won't leave you until you are better," Victor crooned to her.

"Victor, I love you..." she murmured. His heart turned over in his chest, hearing her declaration of love. Yes, she was delirious... but he truly believed that somewhere deep inside of her, she did still love him.

"I love you, too, Marty," he whispered back to her. "So much."

As he held her in his arms all night, tending to her, finally her fever broke just as the sun was coming up. Her dark-blue eyes opened. "Where am I?" she asked Victor, feeling weak and disoriented.

"We are in our home in New Mexico, don't you remember?"

She nodded as she continued to hold his gaze. "I'm so thirsty," she whispered.

"You've been very sick," he said as he lay her back against the pillows and went to get her a glass of water. He gave her a tiny sip of the cool liquid.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked as he took her small hand into his.

"I think so. But I want to go back to Todd and my baby now..."

Victor just shook his head. "You aren't leaving me, Marty. As soon as you are feeling better, I have a wonderful surprise for you," Victor stated with a little smile. "After you see my surprise, everything will change. You'll never want to leave."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Just rest now and regain your strength. You'll have all the answers soon enough," he promised.

Too weak to argue with him, Marty closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel to my story If I Kissed You.

~*~o~*~

In the early hours of morning, Todd returned to Llanfair looking great dishevelled. He hadn't eaten or slept in many hours. "Todd, are you okay?" Vicki asked as she gently touched his arm.

"No, I'm not okay. I'll never be okay without Marty. Just give me my daughter, and I'll go home," Todd said in a strained voice.

"Please Todd, talk to me. What did you find? Did John find any evidence as to where Victor has taken Marty?" Vicki asked with concern.

"No. We didn't find much. Just some blood spots on a bed at the Manning Estate... plus Marty's hospital bracelet. There were muddy footprints in the foyer and on the stairs. Nearly every light in the house was on. He was definitely there..." Todd spoke with a heavy sigh.

"After I left, I got this phone call. One of my privates jets has turned up missing. Victor used it to spirit Marty away," Todd stated.

"Ohhh my God... no! Do you have any clue where he could have taken her? Is there any way to track the jet?" Vicki asked frantically.

"Believe me, I've tried. The pilot was loyal to him, so it's doubtful he'll come forward. There's no way to track the jet. I've made dozens of phone calls and raised holy hell out at the airport. McBain's working on it, too. Right now, I just can't think..." Todd said wearily. "I gotta find her, but I just can't think..."

"Todd, you're mentally and physically exhausted. You need some rest. You stay here and rest for awhile. I'll keep an eye on Summer Rose," Vicki promised him.

Tears filled Todd's eyes and threatened to spill. "I promised my little girl I would bring her mother home, but I failed," Todd said in an aching voice full of pain.

"No, you didn't, Todd. You'lll find Marty. I know you will. Or the police will find her," Vicki tried to reassure him as she lead him toward the living room. Gently she coaxed him to lie down on the couch and covered him lovingly with a throw on the back of the sofa. Tenderly Vicki stroked the hair back from Todd's brow as she bent down next to him so she could comfort her younger brother.

"I love her so much, Vicki. It took so long for us to find each other again... to find our way back to each other. I need her. He doesn't need her. He couldn't possibly love her as much as I do," Todd spoke sadly as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Vicki didn't say anything, just listened as she continued to caress Todd's hair. "You don't think he'll hurt her, do you?" Todd asked with sudden panic in his tone.

"No... no..." Vicki responded. "He loved her once. Very much. I don't think he will hurt her, but I do think he must be desperate to keep her. He did this before... kept her from her family and her child..."

"What if she tries to get away, what will he do then? Surely she wants to come back to me... and our baby girl..." Todd said with a hint of worry lurking behind his words. What if Marty decided she'd rather be with Victor? What if she still loved his twin?

"Of course she wants to come back to you, Todd... and your daughter. I am sure she's very weak right now. She just had a baby and had a very tough time. But please don't worry. Victor won't hurt her. I know it," Vicki tried to assure him.

"If he hurts her in any way, shape, or form... I'll make him wish he was dead," Todd grumbled.

*Ohhh why didn't I kill him for real the first time?* Todd was thinking. Where had those memories come from where he had pulled the trigger, killing his own brother? How he wished he knew. How he wished he could find Marty or that his twin had never 'came back from the dead.'

"Sleep now," Vicki coaxed tenderly. "You'll feel better if you just got some sleep..."

Finally, Todd did sleep. Waves of exhaustion carried him away into the land of dreams. In his dreams he saw Marty, locked up and scared. She was crying for him. But then he saw Victor wrapping his arms around her. Marty turned to Victor and kissed him. All of Todd's dreams had turned into painful nightmares.

~*~o~*~

Many hours had passed. Marty awoke feeling hungry. For once, Victor was not at her side. A woman sat next to her with ebony hair and bronzed skin. "Victor," Marty called out. The woman began speaking to Marty in a language she could not comprehend. It sounded like some sort of Native American dialect. The woman rushed from the room and minutes later, Victor appeared.

"Hey," he spoke as he gave Marty a smile. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, much," she responded. "But I'm so hungry. And thirsty, too."

"That's a good sign. I asked Magena to make you a little something," Victor said as he came to her side.

"I want to go home, Victor. I NEED to go home. I miss my baby girl sooo much. I miss Todd... and Cole-."

Victor interrupted. "We'll talk about that later, Marty. You need to concentrate on getting well now."

Victor brought her a glass of water and gently gave her little sips. "You look much better," he commented. "Your color is coming back. You gave me such a scare."

"You shouldn't have taken me from the hospital. I nearly died giving birth to my daughter," she scolded him. A sudden look of pain and sadness came to her face.

"It was really close for me. I had excessive blood loss during the birth. I didn't have a chance to tell Todd yet... but Dr. Lewis and Dr. Wright said..." Marty's voice trailed off.

"The doctors said what?" Victor prompted.

"They said I shouldn't have any more children. They said... it's too dangerous for my health..." Marty replied sorrowfully.

Before Victor could respond, the servant had returned, carrying a tray. Victor spoke to her in her native tongue, taking the tray. The woman then nodded and left the room.

"Victor, would you at a least let me call someone back in Llanview and let them know I am alright?" Marty asked.

"We'll talk about all that later, I promise... but right now, you need to eat your soup, so you can regain your strength. As soon as you are feeling up to it, I'd like to take you on a tour of our home," Victor said as he prepared to feed her a spoonful of the soup.

"What about that surprise you mentioned? What is it, Victor?" she questioned.

"If you eat all your soup... every single bite, I'll show you," he bargained.

"Alright..." she said with a heavy sigh. Very carefully, he began to feed her tiny bites of the soup. It was delicious and nourishing and very soon, Marty had eaten the whole bowl.

Victor gave her a charming smile. "Wow, you really are feeling better," he laughed softly as he gave her another sip from the glass of the cool, refreshing water.

"Yes, I think I am going to be alright now," Marty said as she managed a little smile for him. "Will you take me to see the surprise then?"

"Sure, but we'll go on a tour of our house first. Get ready, because it's everything you've always dreamed of and more..."

He helped her rise from the bed, taking her arm to support her steps. Her legs were wobbly as she was still quite weak, but she was now on the mend. She was sure that in a few days, she'd be completely recovered, then perhaps she would have the strength to get the heck out of this place and return to Todd and her precious baby girl. Victor wouldn't seem to listen when she told him she wanted to go home. To him, her home was here, with him.

"Are you okay, Marty?" Victor asked when they walked out of the bedroom.

"I'm fine," she said as she took a look at her surroundings. Victor had showed her pictures online of their home in Taos, but the actual sight was unbelievable. There were 7 bedrooms, 7 baths, and a total of 7,000 square feet. The living room itself was about the same size as she and Todd's adorable cottage. As they walked from room to room, Marty was captivated. "It's incredible," she said to Victor. "And you have excellent taste in furniture."

"Thank you very much," Victor told her with a smile.

"I love it," Marty said breathlessly.

"It's all for you."

"Victor, I can't stay..."

"You can. And you will. There's one thing I haven't shown you yet."

"The pool? You already showed me the pool out the sliding glass doors."

"No, it isn't the pool..." he said as he lead her down the hallway.

"The 4 car garage?"

"No," he responded, as he lead her through a door.

"What's this?" Marty asked as soon as they had entered the room.

"The nursery. I bought all of the stuff you wanted from that catolog. I had it all shipped here."

Marty lightly touched all the baby items, the toys, and the countless stuffed animals. "It's beautiful, Victor," she said quietly as she looked at the zebra rocking horse- the one that had cost thousands of dollars that he had insisted 'their child' just had to have.

Victor watched as a tear rushed down Marty's cheek. Gently he wrapped his arms around her. "Why are you crying?" he asked as he softly brushed the tear away.

"Because we were supposed to have a child; a child together- but that child was Hope. And she isn't ours. She's Cole's and Starr's. It hurts to remember what we almost had," she told him in an almost-whisper.

"Marty, I know I hurt you then, and I'm sorry. I wanted it sooo much. I wanted you and all of our dreams... and I would have done anything to have made you happy..."

Marty turned away so he would not know the depth of her pain. "I can't stand to be here another minute. Please take me back to my room now."

"Wait, you haven't seen the surprise yet."

"What surprise?" Marty asked with a heavy sigh.

"Marty, I'd like you to meet our son."


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel to my story If I Kissed You.

~*~o~*~

Marty stared at Victor in a deep state of shock. "What are you talking about, Victor? We don't have a son."

"I'm telling you we do," he said as he took her hand. He lead her around the corner of the the playroom into the adjoining room of the nursery. She didn't fail to notice the adorable toddler bed with the zebra-print bedding. There upon the bed lay a tiny little boy with blond hair. He was sleeping peacefully, hugging a worn brown teddy-bear.

"Who is this child, Victor?" Marty demanded. "Did you kidnap him?"

Victor spoke quietly so not to awaken the child. "No, Marty. I did not kidnap him. His name is Julius Cole Lord, and he's ours."

"He's not my child. I would remember having had another baby," Marty said as she had to force herself to look away from the adorable little boy. Her entire body trembled, because somewhere deep inside her soul, she did long to be the mother of Victor's child.

"You don't remember having another baby, because you did not give birth to him. But he's definitely mine. I had a DNA test done. And he's yours, too... and I can prove it."

"Prove it then!" Marty said urgently.

"Keep your voice down, you'll wake him," Victor said to her sternly but quietly. He then took her hand again, leading her from of the room. In the living room, he opened the top drawer of his desk and withdrew a set of documents. A birth certificate lay on top. There in black and white it stated that the child had been born on July 24, 2009 at 12:30 A.M. He was given the name Victor Dalby Lord III, and his parents had been listed as Margaret Ann Saybrooke and Victor Dalby Lord II.

"And here's the amended birth certificate," Victor spoke as he gave it to her. "When I discovered he was my son, I had his name changed to Julius Cole Lord. I thought you would like that. Bad enough I have to be named after that asshole Victor Lord. I didn't want my son to be named after that despicable bastard as well."

Marty just shook her head, staring at Victor. "Birth certificates can be faked. This doesn't prove to me ANTHING!" she exclaimed as she shook the papers in his face.

"How about this?" Victor asked as he withdrew the next document. It was the results of a DNA test, proving that his DNA was a perfect match to the child's.

"DNA doesn't lie. Julius is my son," Victor stated as Marty looked over the medical document.

"Alright... so he's your son. Where did he come from? And where in the world is his mother?" Marty demanded. When she thought of the time frame in correspondance to the child's birthdate, she had no possible clue, because Victor would have been with HER during the time of the child's conception.

"YOU are his mother," Victor insisted as he looked at her intently.

"It's not possible," Marty responded.

"Look, there are reasons why I had to fake my own death. We'll go into all of that later," Victor said as he sunk down into the nearest chair. "The reason you don't remember giving birth to him is because you didn't- my mother did. She admitted it all to me."

"What?" Marty gasped. "That's the craziest thing I have ever heard. Your mother has been dead for over a year. Todd shot her!"

"My brother may have shot her, but she didn't die. It's all part of a conspiracy I will not go into now!" Victor growled as he suddenly lost his patience. "All I can figure is that my mother stole one of your eggs during the time you were unconscious, injured, and had amnesia. She somehow created this child in her laboratory. She carried him for nine months, and then he was born. I found him not long after I faked my own death, and she admitted to me what she had done. The crazy old bat said she did it for me. To give me a legacy... and because she wanted to raise him in my father's image. She was completely off her rocker-."

"WAS? Are you saying she's dead now?"

"Ohhh yes, she's dead. I killed her with my own two hands," Victor admitted. "After what she did to me, and to you, and to HIM, I wasn't going to let her live."

"But before she died, she admitted that the little boy in the nursery is OURS. I know it without a doubt. We will get another DNA test done; compare his DNA to both mine and yours," he told her. "She also told me that I am not Victor, Todd is. I AM TODD."

"If you are Todd, why in the world would she have named your son Victor?" Marty questioned.

"She was insane, Marty. Who knows why she did half the things she said and did!" he exclaimed. "But I'm telling you, THAT child is our son... and I'm telling you that I am TODD!"

Staring at him, Marty shook her head in denial. She sunk down upon the nearest piece of living room furniture as a bout of sudden exhaustion struck her. A part of her longed for it to be true; that she and Victor may have a child together- yet the entire scenerio of the child's birth and conception was insane as he described it. Then again, Irene Manning was also known for being incredibly insane. In her desparation to have a hold over her sons, Irene could have created a child in her lab just exactly as Victor was proposing. As for Victor really being Todd, Marty didn't believe it for a second. She knew who Todd was, and he was back in Llanview, probably frantic with worry over her disappearance. She had to get back to him, but first she had to solve all these mysteries about Victor and that little boy in the nursery by the name of Julius.

"Do you believe me, Marty? Do you believe that he is our son?" Victor demanded.

"I don't know. I guess we need to do the DNA test to see if it's true," Marty answered. "But I am telling you one thing, Victor... if I discover that you aren't telling me the truth about ANY of this, I will be gone faster than your head will spin. I won't let you lie to me. NEVER again."

"I'm not lying. I am telling you the absolute truth," he said as he stood up to retrieve three small evidence containers marked with the name of a private medical lab from the top drawer of his desk. "When Julius wakes up, we'll gather the samples. I will prove to you without a shade of a doubt that he is our son."

~*~o~*~

Todd had slept for many hours. Vicki refused to wake him. She knew he was exhausted and needed his rest. It was the middle of the afternoon when he finally began to stir. His growling stomach appeared to have awakened him from his sound sleep. "Where the hell am I?" he grumbled.

Vicki sat in a nearby chair. "You're at Llanfair, Todd. You've been sleeping a long while. Would you like something to eat?" she asked.

"No, I would not like something to eat," Todd said as he shot up off the couch. "I gotta go find Marty. Where is my daughter?"

"She's sleeping upstairs in the nursery. Todd, you really should eat something," his sister said gently.

"Alright, you can fix me a sandwich. I'm going upstairs to see my little girl, then there's something important I need to do," Todd bargained. "Would you be able to watch Summer Rose a little bit longer?"

"I can keep her as long as you need me to," Vicki promised as she rose to go fix Todd a sandwich.

Minutes later, Todd stood in the nursery with Summer Rose in his arms. He smiled at his sleepy baby girl. "Hey, little one. Daddy has to go again, but I'll be back soon, and you and I can go home. Daddy's still trying to find your mommy. I promise I'm gonna bring her back to you soon, then the three of us can be a family again," Todd spoke as he kissed his daughter's baby-soft cheek.

He tucked her back into the crib as he mumbled under his breath, "A total asshole took her from Daddy... and he's going to be sorry. When I get my hands on him, he's going to wish I had killed him the first time. A gunshot wound will be child's play compared to what I do him when I locate your mommy."


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel to my story If I Kissed You.

~*~o~*~

Todd arrived at LaBoulie. He rang the doorbell repeatedly until someone answered. Finally, John came to the door. "Why aren't you out looking for Marty?" Todd demanded.

"I have all my available men on the case. We're going to find her," responded John.

"Forgive me if I don't have full confidence and faith in you and the Llanview Police Department. You dimwits never did figure out who shot my brother... and guess what, he's not really dead! He running around out there, abducting women out of their hospital beds!" Todd grumbled. "Your police department is worthless... and so are you! So, what were you doing just now? Sexing up BOTH of my ex wives?"

"I don't have to answer that," John said in annoyance. "Go home, Manning, with your daughter. We'll call you when we hear anything-."

"That's not good enough!" Todd exclaimed. "I have some questions for you..."

"What sort of questions?" John asked with a frown.

"I wasn't here when Victor had Marty with him in his little love nest. I was locked up in my mother's compound, fighting for my life. But you were here. I heard it was you who rescued her."

"That's right."

"Do you remember anything at all from that time? Some place he may have taken her? Something Marty may have said?"

"Believe me, if I had any leads at all whatsoever, I'd be checking them out right now. I suggest you go home with your new baby and you get some rest, and let the cops handle this case."

"Just one more question," Todd spoke with a heavy sigh. "When you rescued Marty from Victor, where was it she went? Who was she staying with?"

"Nora Buchanan," responded John. "Why?"

"That's all I needed to know," Todd grumbled before he shot out the door.

~*~o~*~

Tea had spent most of the past few hours in tears. She felt betrayed by Victor. Not only had he presumably faked his own death, but he had came back nearly a year later only to have kidnapped Marty from her hospital bed. All these months, Tea had been mourning him. She had cried beside his grave site numerous times. And during all of her grief, he had been alive and well somewhere, hiding out and waiting.

"Why didn't he come back to me?" Tea asked as she sobbed upstairs in Blair's embrace.

"I don't know, sweetie," Blair said as she gently caressed Tea's dark hair. "No one knows where he's been and what his motives might be. Obviously, he's not in his right mind, considering he kidnapped Marty. When the police find him, they're going to lock him up for a long time."

"What if it's Todd who finds him?" Tea lamented. "Todd will KILL him!"

"This isn't going to end well, Tea. And I don't want anyone to get hurt. Not Todd, not Victor, and not even Marty. But most of all Tea, I want to protect YOU," stated Blair. "John has guards outside; watching the house at all times, just in case Victor should try to abduct you or Sam."

"Ohhh my God, do you think he's coming back?"

"He'd be an idiot if he did. The police are scouring the area for him. They know he stole one of Todd's private jets."

"Where do you think he took Marty?"

"Nobody knows. But I hope for Todd's sake that she's alright," Blair said with a sigh.

"Do you think he ever really loved me at all?" Tea asked Blair sadly.

"I don't know Tea... but it's no secret that he's always been obsessed with Marty. I don't know where he's been or why he's taking such desperate measures. All I know is that I'M in love with you, Tea. I never told you that before because I knew your heart still belonged to Victor; but it's true. And with all that's happened lately, your car accident and Victor kidnapping Marty, I just had to tell you how I feel."

Staring into Blair's eyes, Tea didn't know how to respond. She couldn't find the words, so instead of speaking, she pressed her face against Blair's shoulder and melted into her comforting embrace. When John came upstairs, he found them on the bed, holding each other. He walked over to the bed and sunk down beside them.

Blair took his hand in hers and pressed it to her lips. "John, who was at the door?" she asked him quietly.

"It was Todd," John stated. "He's going out of his mind. If we don't find Marty soon, I think this will end in certain disaster."

"Is there anything I can do?" Blair asked.

"No," John responded. "Just take care of Tea and the kids. I gotta go to the station."

John kissed Blair and then gave Tea a comforting hug. "Keep all the doors and windows locked. I'll see you both later," John said before he left.

~*~o~*~

Todd arrived at Nora Buchanan's home. Nora seemed shocked and unsettled to see him standing at her door. "Todd, what do you want?" Nora demanded.

"I'm here about Marty," Todd said to her. "Look, I know you dislike me... and I totally HATE you, but this isn't about us or our feud. This is about Marty. She was kidnapped from her hospital bed just after she gave birth to our daughter. And now she's missing-."

"Ohhhh my God, Marty's missing?" Nora gasped because she hadn't even heard the news yet of Marty's abduction.

"Yes, she is. And my asshole of a brother, my evil twin, he's not really dead... and he's the one who kidnapped her," Todd explained.

"Victor took Marty?" Nora exclaimed.

"He stole my private jet and he took off with her somewhere. Our baby girl needs her mother, Nora. Will you please help me?" Todd implored. "Believe me, I wouldn't ask you of all people, but I am desperate here. I really NEED your help."

Nora stared at Todd in shock. "What do you want me to do?" she questioned.

~*~o~*~

"Daddy!" a little voice called out.

Both Marty and Victor looked up when little Julius entered the room dragging his teddy-bear behind him. "Daddy, I'm hungry," Julius stated as he tugged on Victor's pant leg.

Victor looked down at Julius, then he placed his gaze onto Marty. Marty couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful child who was standing at Victor's side. Was this her son?

When Victor didn't respond to him right away, Julius started asking questions. "Daddy, who is the pretty lady?" Julius asked as he looked at Marty.

Victor reached for the little boy, taking him into his arms. "Julius, I'd like you to meet someone," Victor spoke. "This is your mommy."

"Mommy," Julius said with a little smile as he reached out to caress Marty's hair. He stared at Marty's blond curls in fascination while he reached out to lightly stroke Marty's hair. Marty's heart turned over as she looked into his bright blue eyes.

"Are you my mommy?" Julius suddenly asked her.

A look of pain tore across Marty's face as she spoke quietly to Victor. "We need to get those DNA tests done now. You can't tell this child I am his mother when it may not be true."

Victor sighed as he collected a hair sample from Julius. He pulled out a loose strand and placed it within the small plastic bag for the DNA lab. He then collected a strand of his own hair. Marty placed her own sample into the third bag. Once all the bags had been labelled and sealed, Victor placed them in the envelope so they could be sent off to the lab for testing.

"These tests should answer all your questions, Marty, at least about Julius's parentage," spoke Victor.

"I'm hungry, Daddy," Julius said again.

"I'm hungry, too," Victor told the little boy. "Let's go into the kitchen and see what Magena has fixed us for dinner."

Victor picked up the envelope so he could have it sent to the lab right away. "Come on, Marty. Let's go get something to eat," he said to her as she hesitated.

With a dozen conflicting feelings assaulting her, Marty joined Victor and Julius in the kitchen. "I'm a big boy," Julius said to Marty. "I can sit at the big table with Daddy. I don't need a high chair anymore."

"You are a big boy," Marty said as she sat at the table next to Julius. As she spoke quietly to the little boy, Victor asked Magena to take the envelope to the post office. Magena nodded and left.

Victor took dinner out of the oven and set it down upon the nearby counter. "Chicken nuggets and fries. My favorite!" Julius said with excitement.

Victor smiled at the little boy as he brought him a plate of food along with a bottle of ketchup. "Are you hungry, Marty?" he asked her with concern. She was unusually quiet as she couldn't take her eyes off the child sitting next to her. She couldn't stop wondering if this precious little boy were her son.

She nodded as she continued to gaze at Julius. The little boy was dipping his fries in the ketchup and eating them slowly one by one. With ketchup smeared all over his little face, he looked up at Marty and gave her a tremendous smile. Marty returned his smile with tears shining in her blue eyes.

When Victor brought her plate over, he saw that she was close to dissolving into tears. "Everything's going to be alright, Marty," Victor promised her. "Somehow, I am going to make everything right again."

Marty didn't know how anything could be resolved considering the situation she now found herself in. As much as she loved Todd, her feelings for Victor continued to bombard her. If Julius turned out to be her son with Victor, it was going to change everything. As much as she missed Summer Rose and Todd, she longed to know if this little boy was her own. And she hoped that very soon, they'd be given all the answers.


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel to my story If I Kissed You.

~*~o~*~

"What could I possibly do to help?" Nora asked Todd.

"John told me that Marty came to stay with you during her memory loss after he had rescued her from Victor. Did she say anything that might lead us to where he may have taken her? A location? A place where they might have gone?" Todd questioned.

"No, she didn't. She was very upset at the time. Very confused. It was a terrible time for her," Nora replied. "She didn't go into a lot of details about her time with him."

"Damn!" Todd cursed.

"Wait! There was one thing..." Nora suddenly remembered.

"What?" Todd cried out with renewed hope.

"Marty was keeping a journal during her time with him. I don't know what she did with it, but I saw her with it a time or two. She wrote daily entries into the journal while she was living with Victor and had amnesia."

Todd frowned because he knew nothing about the journal. What had Marty done with it? Was it packed up in a box in the closet somewhere back at the cottage? Would the journal be able to provide some sort of clue as to where Victor may have taken Marty?

"Thank you, Nora. You may have just helped me find Marty," Todd said to her sincerely.

"I hope you do find her and that she's alright," Nora stated. "How's the baby?"

"She's doing well, but she needs her mother," Todd answered. "I gotta get back to Summer Rose now. Thanks again."

Nora watched him go; flabbergasted. Todd must be completely desparate if he had come to her for help. She just shook her head. For the sake of the baby, Nora hoped that Todd did find Marty very soon.

~*~o~*~

That evening after supper, Victor and Marty settled down with a children's movie in front to the big screen T.V. set with Julius. The little boy sat between Marty and Victor, hugging his brown teddy bear. "I like this movie," Julius said as he looked at Marty. "Do you like it, too?"

"It's a good movie," Marty agreed.

"How about some popcorn?" Victor said as he handed Julius and Marty a huge bowl of the buttered treat. Victor had also set chilled sodas and a juice box for Julius upon the coffee table.

Julius munched on the popcorn as he continued to watch the movie. Every now and then, he would reach over and take a sip of his juice box. When he got tired, he leaned his little head against Marty and started falling asleep. Looking at the child with tenderness, Marty took him into her arms. Staring at his sleepy little face, she wished he was hers. She loved Summer Rose so much, and she had all those precious years with her son Cole before he got sent away to prison, but even so, she wanted this little boy to be her son with Victor. As the little boy fell asleep in her embrace, Marty just held him close. She then placed her gaze upon Victor.

"I want him to be ours," Marty stated.

"He is," Victor responded as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"We should really put him to bed now. It's been a long day for him," Victor spoke.

Victor reached for Julius, taking him from Marty's arms. She followed him into the nursery so they could tuck Julius into bed. Victor placed Julius into the toddler bed and made sure he had his favorite bear right beside him. He tucked the blankets around the child, then kissed his little cheek.

"Mommy," Julius whispered in his sleep.

Marty's heart turned over when she watched Victor tuck in Julius, and she nearly cried when she heard him say "Mommy." After they left the nursery, Marty said to Victor, "We need to talk. You need to tell me everything... and leave nothing out."

"I will, but you need to get stronger first. You need to get some rest, Marty," Victor insisted.

"You promised me we would talk after Julius went to bed," Marty said with a frown.

"I will tell you everything... but the time is not right now. You're still weak. You need to get some sleep."

When Marty continued to protest, Victor picked Marty up into his arms and carried her to bed. "I really hate you sometimes," she mumbled as he tucked her into bed just as he had done with Julius.

She thought she saw a hint of a smile on his face just before he kissed her cheek exactly as he had kissed Julius's. "Good night, Marty," he said in a whisper.

He started to go, but she held on tightly to his hand. "Don't go," she whispered. "Stay with me tonight."

He looked at her questioningly. "Please... stay here and hold me," she said as she moved over for him to join her.

Victor stripped down to his sweatpants and then crawled into bed next to Marty. Cuddling up in his arms, Marty fell asleep. "How will I ever tell you the truth?" Victor whispered as he held Marty so close in his arms.

~*~o~*~

Three days had passed and Todd was tearing the cottage apart trying to find Marty's journal. There were poopy diapers and numerous bottles of baby formula everywhere. The baby was fussy, and Todd was lacking sleep. He hadn't bathed or shaved in at least a couple of days. "I gotta find that journal," he said as he went through boxes and boxes of Marty's personal items she had stored in various closets around the house.

Todd was tossing stuff out of a box when the doorbell rang. He went to answer it in bare feet, the baby propped up against his shoulder. "Hey, Shorty," Todd said when he opened the door.

"Dad, you look like hell," Starr said as she reached for her newborn baby sister.

"And I feel like hell," Todd responded.

"Dad, let me look out for my baby sister. You go take a shower and get a little rest," Starr offered.

"I can't. I gotta find Marty," Todd insisted.

"You need to take care of yourself first... then together, we can search for Marty," Starr promised.

"Come on, Dad. You smell bad," Starr said as she crinkled her nose.

"Thanks, Shorty," he said as he ruffled her hair. "I guess I really could use a shower and a shave. Keep an eye on Ladybug here; she's a handful."

"Is that the nickname you gave her?"

"Yeah. Shorty, Peanut, and now little Ladybug," Todd said with a smile.

"It's cute, Dad," Starr said with a smile. Starr cuddled her beautiful baby sister as Todd took off toward the bathroom for his shower. As she looked around the cottage, she saw all the bottles and dirty diapers. She knew she really had her work cut out for her to make sure her dad didn't kill himself trying to be Super-Daddy to her infant sister, plus look for Marty who had been kidnapped in the process.

She sat down in the rocking chair holding the baby but realized she had just sat down on a half-eaten sandwich. "Ohhh Dad," she spoke with an exasperated sigh.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel to my story If I Kissed You.

~*~o~*~

After a refreshing shower and a bite to eat, Todd was feeling much better. Eventually, Starr had convinced him to get some much-needed rest. While Todd was sleeping, Starr started straightening up the cottage. Soon she had everything back in order. She had washed all the baby bottles and was spending some quality time cuddling her new baby sister. "You're such a cute little ladybug," Starr said as she kissed her little sister's cheek.

"I think she likes you, Shorty," Todd said as he smiled at both of his daughters.

"Dad, I didn't hear you get up."

"Yeah... well, I can't sleep for long. I miss her so much it's killing me," Todd said as he sunk down in a chair.

"Wherever she is, I am sure she's missing you, too," Starr said quietly.

She then gazed down at the baby in her arms. "And this little angel here."

"It's just not fair, Starr. Marty and I had finally got back together after everything we have been through and all those years of torment, and then he just came along, stealing her away from me. I gotta find her. I will search to the ends of the earth until I do; I promise you that."

"I know you will, Dad. I know how much you love her," Starr responded. "You know, you aren't the only one who's missing her. Cole misses her, too."

"You went to see him? What did he say?" Todd questioned.

"I told him that his mom is missing; that Victor took her. He's really upset, Dad. I think you should go see him," encouraged Starr as she was rocking the baby.

Todd let out a heavy sigh. "I suppose I should. Marty isn't here, and she'd want me to reassure her son," Todd spoke quietly. "Will you watch Summer Rose while I go to Statesville to see Cole?"

"I'll keep a bodyguard posted right outside while I am gone so you'll both be safe," Todd reassured her.

"I'd love to spend the day with the little ladybug," Starr agreed.

"Great. Love ya, Shorty," Todd said as he stood and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, too, Dad," Starr responded.

Since Todd had absolutely no luck as of yet in finding Marty's journal, he hoped maybe Cole might know what she had done with it. He only hoped Cole wouldn't blame him for Marty's abduction. It would be his first time of meeting Marty's son and unfortunately the circumstances behind this visit were extremely unfortunate.

"Take good care of my ladybug," Todd told Starr with a wink before he walked out the door.

~*~o~*~

The DNA tests were back and Marty's heart was stuck in her throat. Was Julius her son? Was Victor telling the truth? All the answers were right there in the large manilla envelope. "Do you want me to open it?" Victor asked Marty.

"Yes," she responded. "I'm dying of suspense."

The past few days, she had grown so close to Julius. He was the cutest little boy, so sweet, intelligent, and loving. Marty was already beginning to bond with the child, and she truly hoped that he was her son. As Victor tore open the envelope, she could hardly contain her excitement. She watched as Victor withdrew the documents and began looking over them.

"What do they say?" Marty asked him.

Victor continued to skim his eyes over the document. "It says what I've always known. The probability of me being Julius's father is 99.348%."

"And what about me? Am I his mother?" she asked breathlessly.

Victor continued reading. He then lay the document down on the counter so that she could view it as well. He pointed out a particular passage for her to read. "You can see it there in black and white," he stated. "Probability is 99.5% that he's your son."

Marty read over the document as it began sinking in. According to these results, Julius was her child- her son with Victor. As much as she had suspected it in her heart, it was still quite overwhelming. "I can't believe it," she said softly.

"It's true. We have a child together, Marty. A son," Victor said happily.

He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. After a few seconds, she began to return his embrace. "He's ours," she said as she lay her head on his shoulder. After a few moments, she realized she was crying. It was amazing. Victor was alive, and they had a son together. She loved Todd so much and longed to return to him and their little girl, but a part of her was still deeply in love with Victor. Now that she knew Julius was their little boy; she was torn between her life with Todd and remaining here in New Mexico with Julius and Victor. Now that they had the answers about Julius's parentage, Marty needed Victor to tell her ALL of his secrets.

"I'm so happy, Marty," Victor said as he caressed her hair.

"I'm happy, too, Victor. I'm glad that Julius is ours, but I still have so many questions," Marty said as she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "You need to talk to me. Why did you abduct me? What exactly do you have on Todd? And why did you fake your own death?"

Victor let out a long heavy sigh, stuffing the DNA results from the lab back into their envelope. "Since Julius is taking his nap, I suppose we can sit down and talk," he told her. "Let's go into the living room. This is going to take awhile."

Marty nodded and followed him in the living room. After they were both seated, Marty began searching his eyes. "You can't avoid my questions anymore, Victor," she prompted. "Tell me what's going on."

"I am going to tell you everything..." he promised.

~*~o~*~

Todd arrived at Statesville Prison as memories of his own incarceration came back to haunt him. He had spent nearly a year behind bars at Statesville himself for a crime that years later still weighed so heavily on his soul. "Forgive me, Marty," he said as he approached the front gate of the facility. Although almost two decades had passed since that terrible day he had hurt her, it still affected him. Now Marty's son was behind bars in the very same prison. As he got ready to meet Cole for the first time, Todd silently prayed that Marty's son wouldn't hate him. Inwardly, Todd felt he had failed Marty. Victor shouldn't have taken her. He should have found a way to have stopped him. If only he had known...

Todd had been taken to a visitor's booth where he met up with Cole. A glass partition separated Todd and Cole as they sat face to face. "Where is my mother?" Cole demanded of Todd.

"My brother kidnapped her. And it's all my fault, Cole. I'm sorry," Todd said sadly. "I love her so much, but no matter what I do; it seems she suffers because of me. I know I don't deserve her."

Cole stared at Todd in a state of shock because of his words. Todd sounded truly sorry. It appeared he was a broken and haunted man. Cole wanted to hate him, but he couldn't. "Are you going to find her?" Cole questioned.

"I will do everything in my power to find her..." Todd stated. "...Even if I have to turn the whole world upside down. I swear it to you; I am going to find your mother."

"She loves you; you know. Everytime she came to visit me, her eyes would light up when she talked about you," Cole told Todd. "She was so excited about the baby and making a life with you."

Todd let out a deep heavy sigh. God, how he missed her. He'd do anything to to see her smile now and the light within her eyes. "Your little sister needs her mother. She's so tiny and defenseless, and she needs a mother's love. Wherever Victor took her, I'm going to find them. I am not going to rest until he pays for what he's done. He took the woman I love from me, and unlike your mother, I don't forgive so easily. That bastard is gonna pay."

"Where do you think he took her?"

"I dunno, but maybe you can help. Where's your mother's journal; the one she kept when she was staying with Victor? Do you know where she may have stashed it?"

Cole thought for a moment. Finally he nodded. "I just might know where it is," he answered.


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel to my story If I Kissed You.

~*~o~*~

"Where is the journal? Did she store it somewhere?" Todd asked Cole.

"Actually, the last time I saw her with it, we were in the living room of the Buchanan mansion," Cole replied. "She was just about to pitch it into the fireplace. She didn't want to have feelings for Victor anymore. She was angry with him, and I guess she wanted to destroy what was left of the memories."

"So did she; throw it into the fireplace?"

"No, I talked her out of it. She had it in her hand and she went upstairs. I never saw it again," Cole stated.

"Damnit, that really doesn't tell me where she stashed it," Todd said with frustration.

"We moved out of the Buchanan mansion a few months later, and we got a small apartment at the Palace Hotel," Cole went on to explain. "Maybe she left the journal behind at the mansion. It's worth a try if you went over and searched the place."

"Hmmm... I wonder..." Todd said as he appeared deep in thought.

"I hope you find the journal, Todd. For my mom's sake," spoke Cole. "She needs to come home to my little sister."

"I want to bring her home. I miss her so much. It's hard to sleep at night... without her..."

Cole nodded. "I am missing Starr so much, too. And Hope. Being in prison sucks."

"I've been there," Todd said softly. And they both knew why.

"Listen, I better go. Don't lose hope. I'm going to find your mother. And I'll make Victor pay," Todd promised Cole. "Until then, if you remember anything; anything at all that might help, you call, okay?"

"I promise I will," Cole responded.

With a heavy sigh, Todd got up and left. He had a mansion he had to search.

~*~o~*~

"Alright, Victor. You better start talking. And don't leave out any of it. I need to hear why you faked your own death, and why you said I'll hate Todd," Marty insisted.

"Todd was working with my mother all along. He's not Todd Manning, I am," Victor stated. "He's actually Victor. Our mother sent him to Llanview to take over my fortune. She also wanted to get closer to my kids through him. Everything he did was done under our mother's command."

"And you know this how?" Marty demanded.

"Because she told me. And because I have no memory of being Victor. All I know and feel is Todd."

"Victor, she brainwashed you; made you think you were Todd. You were a victim. You are not Todd."

"But I am," Victor insisted. "It's all I've ever known. It's who I am."

"I could help you regain your true memories. The memories of who you truly are. You are Victor, Todd's twin."

"No," he said adamantly, shaking his head. "Why won't you believe me, Marty? What do I have to do to convince you?"

"You don't have to convince me. Todd has already convinced me. I know HE'S Todd. There's a difference between the two of you. I know that more than anyone."

"And you could never love me as much as you love him..."

Marty looked at him with pain in her eyes. She loved both Todd and Victor so much; it was difficult to determine whom she loved more. She had a child with both of them, and had a deep, abiding love for both. The thought of losing either one was killing her. How could she make Victor understand?

"Victor, you have put me in a very painful position. I love Todd, but I love you, too," she admitted. "It's killing me, because I don't want to betray Todd."

"Who cares what you do to that asshole? He's betrayed you! He's hurt you beyond what should ever be forgivable!"

"And you have never hurt me?" Marty said in a gasp. "My God, Victor! You lied to me for MONTHS and kept me from my son! Do you have any clue how much YOU'VE hurt me?"

"I'm sorry, Marty. I hate how I hurt you then, but THIS is different. I'm not going to hurt you as I did then," he swore.

"Then tell me everything. And leave NOTHING out," she urged.

"I heard Todd talking to our mother..." Victor said quietly.

"About what?" Marty prompted.

"About Patrick. Todd and my mother were planning to kill your husband," Victor revealed. "Todd said he wanted you for himself and he must eliminate anyone and everyone who stood in his way."


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel to my story If I Kissed You.

~*~o~*~

"You actually heard Todd say he was going to kill Patrick?" Marty asked Victor as the blood drained from her face.

"No, I heard my mother on the phone as she and the caller were planning Patrick's demise. She said she was talking to Todd when she hung up the phone."

"Then you don't know it was actually Todd. She could have been conspiring with someone else. Perhaps one of her henchman?"

"Marty, listen to me. It was Todd! He's the evil one. Not me!" Victor insisted. "I love you, and I am going to show you just how much!"

With those words, he lifted her into his arms and kissed her. The passion spun out of control between them as Victor carried Marty to bed. He lay her down against the pillows then crawled into bed beside her. "Victor, I don't know..." she murmured, but he cut her off with his kisses.

As his mouth took possession of hers, he started taking off all her clothes. Soon she was totally naked and in his arms. "Victor, I can't," she tried to protest as she twisted away from him. "It's too soon. I just had a baby."

~*~o~*~

In the light of a full moon, Todd climbed the trellis and broke into a second story window of the Buchanan mansion. He was wandering around in the hallway, trying to find any clue as to where Marty's journal might be considering this was the last place Cole said he had seen it. He was searching through a room, going through a dresser when a woman walked in. She freaked when she saw him rummaging through her underwear drawer.

"Todd Manning!" she gasped as she stood there in her long white nightgown. "Get out of here! You-you rapist!"

"Look, I am not here to... ummm... rape you," Todd said as he dropped one of her bras to the floor. "I- I am here ... uhhh... looking for something."

"What?" Renee demanded. "You better start talking VERY fast, before I call for Clint and he runs in with his shot gun!"

"Alright... alright..." Todd said as he hurriedly tried to explain his presense within the Buchanan mansion. "I'm here about Marty, my wife. She's been kidnapped by Victor, my crazy brother... and I am trying to find her."

"Well, she isn't in my underwear drawer!" Renee screamed.

Todd couldn't help but smirk a little. "I never thought she was. I am looking for her journal. The one she kept when she had amnesia, when she thought my brother was me... when they had their little love nest."

"Ohhh that..." Renee said quietly as if she knew exactly what it was he was talking about.

"What? You know where it is?" Todd questioned.

"Yeah. I know EXACTLY where it is," answered Renee.  
> <p>


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel to my story If I Kissed You.

~*~o~*~

Victor continued to spread little kisses all over Marty's neck despite her protests. "Victor, I told you I can't make love to you now," she said as she pushed him away.

Victor groaned and lay down beside Marty in the bed. "Alright, if I can't make love to you, I want to hold you in my arms all night long," he stated as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace.

Marty sighed and rested her cheek against his chest. She knew what she had to do. Victor wasn't letting her go, so she had to take matters into her own hands. She had to take Julius and return to Llanview. She had to get back to Todd and her little girl. As much as she missed Todd, her heart was aching because she'd have to leave Victor behind. But sadly, she didn't trust him. He had abducted her from her husband and child, and he continued to insist that Todd was involved with Irene. Even though she didn't trust Victor, she wondered if there was any truth to what he continued to insist regarding Todd. Had Todd conspired with his mother? Being here with Victor in Taos, Marty felt as though her life were in limbo. Tomorrow she'd try to find a means of escape... but tonight, she would rest in Victor's embrace.

As they lay there in the darkness, Victor caressed Marty's hair. He whispered words of love to her as he held her in his arms. He knew it was just a matter of time before Marty left him or Todd found their location. He knew that tomorrow he'd have take whatever steps were necessary so Marty and their son wouldn't be taken from him. He'd never let them go.

~*~o~*~

"You have Marty's journal?" Todd asked Renee.

"She left it in the Palace Hotel on New Year's Eve a few years ago. It was the night your brother jumped off the roof into the Llantano River," Renee responded. "It was a crazy night, but housekeeping found it in her room the next morning."

"What did you do with it?" Todd questioned. "Could I see it?"

"Why don't you come downstairs and Nigel can make you a cup of tea?" Renee suggested. "I'd feel a whole lot better if you were no where near my underwear drawer."

"Believe me when I say I am in no way interested in your underwear. I just want to see Marty's journal," Todd said as he followed Renee out the door.

She showed him into the parlor and asked Nigel to fix him a cup of tea. "Right away," Nigel responded, seeming a bit distressed to see Todd Manning coming down the staircase with Renee as though from out of nowhere. He would have remembered letting that man into the house.

"Just have a seat, and I'll go get the journal," Renee said to Todd. After she left, he sat down on the velvet loveseat. As he rested against it, he felt sudden exhaustion strike him. Searching for Marty had taken it's toll on him, and he was missing his baby girl. He had to get home to Summer, and he was sure Starr needed to get back to her own daughter as well.

*Just let me find her,* he silently prayed. *I need Marty... and I know she needs me, too.*

"Here it is," Renee said to Todd as she handed him the journal.

"Are you going to stay here to read it?" she asked at the same moment Nigel had returned with his cup of tea.

"Uhhhh... no thanks. I got a kid at home who needs me. I'll take it home and read it there," Todd said as he grabbed the tea from Nigel and took a long sip of the hot liquid.

"Great tea by the way," Todd stated as he handed Nigel back the cup. "I love it... but I really gotta go..."

Before Renee could protest again, Todd clutched the journal in his hand and made his way toward the door. "Have a good evening," he said. "And I am sorry about getting into your... underwear."

Nigel looked shocked and Renee could only gasp. Todd just laughed and hurried out the door. He had a lot of reading to do before bed.

~*~o~*~

Todd arrived home and relieved Starr of baby duty. "Go on home to Peanut," Todd said to his daughter. "I can take over from here."

"Are you sure, Dad? I just fed and changed Summer Rose and put her to bed for the night. Are you sure you don't need me to stay awhile?" Starr asked.

"No, Shorty. We'll be fine. Thanks for keeping her," Todd said as he hugged his oldest daughter and kissed her cheek. "Drive home safely... and give little Peanut a hug and kiss from her grandfather."

"I will," Starr responded. "What did Cole say? Did you find Marty's journal?"

"Cole gave me a tip which led me to me finding the journal. I got it right here..." Todd said as he held it up and showed it to her.

"Wow... that's it, huh?" Starr said with a smile. "I hope you find some sort of clue in it that can help you find Marty."

"Me, too. I got a lot of reading to do," Todd stated as he sat down by the fireplace with the journal.

"Good night then. Love you, Dad," Starr said as she prepared to leave.

"Thanks again, Shorty. Love you, too," Todd said as Starr went out the door.

Sitting there next to the fire, Todd opened up the journal. He saw Marty's beautiful handwriting on the page. "Alright, here it goes..." he said as he picked a random page and just started reading.


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel to my story If I Kissed You.

~*~o~*~

When Todd opened Marty's journal to a random page, he cringed as he began to read. She had written:

"Dear Diary,

Last night I had a frightening dream. Todd came into my room, and he comforted me. In his arms, I felt so safe and protected. I know he will never let anyone hurt me.

In the dream, three men stood over me. They spoke gruffly and ripped away my clothing. I know now that I was raped. I can remember nothing of my life, but that memory now haunts my mind.

I feel like my world is ending, but I know Todd will keep me safe..."

Todd stared at Marty's words on the page as his heart ached with what he had just read. He hated himself for what he done all those years ago, but he hated his brother even more for giving her the comfort that he wasn't able to give.

"He's not Todd, I am..." Todd said in a growl as he flipped through a few more pages of Marty's journal. With every entry, she spoke of her love for HIM, his brother. How could Marty have fallen in love with him when it was just a delusion? Victor wasn't Todd Manning, he was. Victor had stolen his life. And now he'd stolen Marty away from Todd and their little girl.

"I'll get you back, Marty. I promise I will," Todd murmured as he drifted asleep from sheer exhaustion. The journal fell to the floor and dropped very close to the fireplace.

~*~o~*~

When Marty awakened the next morning, she was cuddled in Victor's embrace. A tiny figure stood over the bed, staring at her. "Mommy?" Julius said as he rubbed his little eyes.

"Hi, Sweetie," Marty said as she sat up in bed and took her son into her arms.

Victor awakened to smile at Marty and his son. He kissed Julius's cheek as Marty snuggled their little boy. "After I have my shower, I'll tell Magena to fix us our breakfast," Victor said to Marty before he disappeared into the bathroom.

After Victor left, Marty hurriedly dressed. She then reached for Julius. "Today we are going on a little trip," Marty said to her son.

"What about Daddy?" Julius asked with a little frown.


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel to my story If I Kissed You.

~*~o~*~

Marty packed up a small bag for Julius, including his teddy bear and his favorite blanket. "Where are we going, Mommy? And is Daddy coming, too?" the child questioned.

Marty gently pressed her fingers to her son's lips after she had lifted him in her arms. "Shhh, sweetie. They can't hear us," she said quietly as she carried him in her arms. She slipped down the hallway and headed toward the back door. Carefully she turned the lock. She braced herself for the sound of an alarm, but thankfully, it didn't come. She was so close to obtaining her freedom and returning to her life in Llanview. She didn't want anything to ruin it now.

She hurried outside and closed the door. She was struck by rays of sun which stung at her eyes. She realized in that moment that she had no idea where she was going and how she'd obtain help. She hadn't really thought that far ahead when she had formed her impromptu plan of escape. Knowing she had to find help immediately, Marty made her way around the pool and disappeared through the hedges that lined the backyard. *Please let me get as far away as possible before Victor discovers I'm missing!* Marty thought.

~*~o~*~

Victor stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his hips. He got dressed quickly and went looking for Marty. He passed by the kitchen and asked Magena if she had seen Marty and Julius. Magena shook her head 'no,' so Victor continued looking. He headed toward the nursery as he hoped to find that Marty was spending time with their son. When he got there, he noticed that Julius's favorite blanket and his teddybear were gone from his little bed.

"Marty!" Victor screamed at the top of his lungs.

~*~o~*~

When Todd awakened, the diary was smouldering near the fire. "Dammit!" he growled as he reached for Marty's journal. Some of the pages were burned at the edges, but thankfully there wasn't too much damage. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep reading of Marty's incessant ramblings about her love for Victor. Just the thought of it brought a bad taste to his mouth.

Todd blew on the crinkled papers as the smell of ashes burned his nose. As nauseating as it was, he had read more of the journal. He had to find some sort of clue of where he might find Marty. He had to find her fast. A sense of urgency made his heart skip a beat. Marty needed him. He KNEW it. He could feel it just as strongly as he did in the hospital on the day she had went missing.

"Marty, I WILL find you," Todd swore as he once again opened the book.

A passage stood out to him. Marty had written:

"Last night Todd and I made love. He was reluctant at first, but now he knows he's the man I love. He knows we belong together and I am never going to leave him. For the rest of my life, he's the one who has my heart."

Todd wanted to throw the journal into the fire... just as Marty nearly did when she had discovered the truth. He had never been more disgusted in all his life. "I am gonna kill him," he seethed as he flipped through the pages, looking for something more; some sort of clue, ANYTHING that could lead him to Marty.

"Marty, where are you? I gotta find you," Todd lamented.

~*~o~*~

The muscles in Marty's legs burned like fire. She had sprinted several blocks, carrying Julius in her arms. Her little boy was trembling- no doubt he was frightened by their rushed escape. "I want Daddy, Mommy," he whimpered as he clung to Marty's neck.

Marty finally stopped running. Her heart was pounding and she just couldn't run another step. Her body was crying out for rest. Looking over her shoulder, she was afraid she might see Victor following her.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked a little old woman who happened to be walking by. "Do you need some help?"

Marty stared at the woman but didn't say a word. She did need help, but didn't know who to trust. Would it be safe to ask this woman to assist her?

"Do you need to use my phone?" the woman asked. "Are you having car trouble?"

"Yes... yes. My car broke down... and my little boy and I do need your help," Marty lied as she finally found her voice.

The little old woman smiled as she offered Marty her cell phone. "Well, use my cell phone, dear. Call a tow truck..."

"Thank you," Marty said as her hand trembled and she carefully reached out for the woman's phone. She shifted Julius on her hip, shakily dialing Todd's number.

"Please answer!" she said urgently.

~*~o~*~

Several entries before the one where Marty had written of she and Victor making love, Todd finally found a clue. Marty had written: "Todd bought us a beautiful house in Taos, New Mexico. It's absolutely perfect! I can't wait till we are finally living there... me, him, and his grandchild whom he and I are planning to raise. I love him so much... and all of our dreams are coming true..."

Todd reached for his cell phone and dialed John. "I know where he's taken Marty," Todd said hurriedly once he had John on the line. "She's in Taos, New Mexico."

"How do you know that, Manning?" John demanded.

"I found her journal. Victor bought her a house in Taos... and they were going to live there in some sort of romantic bliss!" Todd growled. "I am headed to Taos. Are you going with me? Or you going to stay here in Llanview with your thumb up your ass?"

"I'll go with you. I need to talk to Blair and Tea first... then I will meet you at the airport."

"Fine. I gotta take Summer Rose over to Vicki's and then I'll be there. My plane will be ready."

~*~o~*~

The phone continued to ring, then it went to Todd's voicemail. Hearing his voice, Marty's eyes filled up with tears. "Todd!" Marty cried out urgently into the phone. "You have to help me!"

She was just about to tell him her location when someone grabbed her hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she heard a menacing voice say. She turned to see Victor standing between her and the old woman. He had a look of fury upon his face.

"Marty, you're going to regret that so much..." Victor breathed as he took the phone from her and handed it back to the old woman.

"Thank you," Victor said to the flabbergasted woman. "But my lovely wife does not need your assistance anymore. I am taking her home."


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel to my story If I Kissed You.

~*~o~*~

"Victor, you're being ridiculous," Marty said under her breath as Victor practically dragged her back to the house.

"I don't think so," he said in hiss as he carried Julius and pushed Marty forward with a hand on the small of her back. "But you can bet when we get Julius home, we are gonna talk about it."

Marty had an uneasy feeling when they reached the house. She was certain that Victor would never let her out of his sight again. He was furious with her.

They entered the back door and Victor guided Marty along until they had reached the kitchen. Once they got there, he handed Julius over to Magena. He spoke to his servant tersely and gave Julius a quick kiss on the forehead. Magena glanced at Victor strangely as she held little Julius in her arms.

"Come on, Marty. Time for our talk," Victor said as he grabbed Marty's wrist in a tight, punishing grip and lead her away.

Once they had reached their bedroom, Victor locked the door behind them and let Marty have it. "What the hell were you doing, running away with MY son?" he demanded.

"He's OUR son... and I won't remain here as your prisoner."

"You were going back to Todd, weren't you?" Victor fumed.

"Weren't you?" he insisted with intense anger as he glared down into her face.

"Answer me, Marty. Were you calling him?" he demanded when she refused to answer.

"Yes," she responded softly. "I won't stay here with you. I was taking my son... and I was going back to Llanview... to my daughter."

"You were going back to Todd!" Victor yelled. "I won't let you go back to him, Marty. I am going to have to take SEVERE steps in order to keep you from EVER going back to him!"

Marty's face went pale as Victor backed her up against the bed. "Wh-what are you going to do?" she asked him fearfully.

"I'm going to have to punish you. You'll pay for trying to give what's MINE to Todd."

"I'm married to Todd, Victor. Have you forgotten?"

"Yes, but that marriage is invalid...because he married you as Todd Manning, who he truly is not. I am TODD. I am the one who raped you 20 years ago at that party. I was angry that night... and I am angry now!"

Marty tried to squirm away from Victor but he grabbed her in his powerful grip. "Wh- what are you going to do to me?" she questioned.

"It's time for your punishment..." he said as he shackled her to the bedposts.

"No, Victor... please don't do this. Please," Marty begged him, but Victor refused to listen as he began to tear the clothes away from her body.

"Ohhh my God, you're going to rape me, aren't you?" Marty said with a sob.

~*~o~*~

Todd had dropped his baby girl off at Vicki's. He then arrived at the airport where he met up with John. "Wow. I can't believe it. You actually stopped screwing Blair and Tea long enough to go with me to rescue Marty," Todd taunted John.

"Shut the fuck up, Manning. I am not doing any of this for you. I'm doing it for Marty," John said as they boarded the plane.

"Just think... you get to watch me kill my brother. I know how you hate him."

"Apparantly not as much as you do."

"I do hate him. He hurt Marty in so many ways. And he's hurting her now by keeping her captive at that little love-shack he created for her. You didn't hear her voice in that cell phone message. She was absolutely terrified," Todd said angrily as the pilot prepared for take-off.

"Manning, I am a cop. I can't just stand there and LET you kill your brother. He will be taken into custody and arrested."

"Then look the other way. You know he deserves it!" Todd exclaimed.

"You already tried to kill him once, but you did not succeed. What makes you think you'll get the job done this time?"

"Because if he's hurt one hair on Marty's head, he's a dead man. You can count on it!" Todd threatened.


	18. Chapter 18

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel to my story If I Kissed You.

~*~o~*~

"I'm going to give you exactly what you deserve," Victor growled as he took a few steps closer to the bed. He stared down at Marty in fury, his eyes scanning her naked body.

"Don't do this, Victor. Don't hurt me like Todd did. Don't- don't rape me..." Marty said in a tiny voice.

Hearing the pain in her voice, Victor froze. There was no way he could hurt her like that. All he had ever shown her was tenderness and knowing she was absolutely terrified did not sit well with him. "I'm sorry, Marty," he said in an agonized voice. "I'm so sorry. I could never hurt you. I could never rape you like Todd did."

"There. You just admitted it. You're not Todd," Marty pointed out.

Tears filled Victor's eyes as he dropped to his knees on the edge of the bed. "That's right. I'm not..." he said sadly as sorrow clouded his blue eyes. "I'm not Todd Manning... but I want to be. Being Todd is all I have ever known."

"I know, Victor. But I love you for you. Please let me out of these shackles. I want to help you," she pleaded with him.

"You'll leave me again," he agonized as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I promise I won't. Please Victor. I want to hold you," she begged him. "Please."

"Okay," he relented as he began to remove the bonds which had held her immobile to the bed. After she was free, she went willingly into his arms.

"I thought I lost you, Marty," he said tearfully.

"I'm sorry I ran away. But I won't be your prisoner. It isn't fair to me... and it isn't fair to Julius."

"You tried to take my son from me," he said as he buried his face in her hair and sobbed.

"Victor, you left me with no other choice," she spoke as she placed soothing carresses upon his back.

"You didn't leave me with one either," he said sadly.

~*~o~*~

It was late afternoon when Todd and John arrived in Taos. John had put a trace on the cell phone Marty had used to place the call. They questioned the old woman and found the neighborhood in which she lived. The elderly woman told them where she had last seen Marty. "What will we do now?" John asked as he and Todd stood on the sidewalk of the wealthy neighborhood where Marty was last seen.

"We knock on every door until we find the woman I love," Todd said as he briskly began to walk away.

"Manning, wait! You're gonna get yourself killed!" John yelled as he followed after him. "You know Victor's not gonna let her go without a fight."

"I'll do whatever I have to do to get Marty home safely and back home to our little girl," Todd stated. "Either you help me... or get out of my way."

With a heavy sigh, John agreed to help Todd in his search.

Not even forty-five minutes later, they found a house fitting the description of the one Victor had shown to Marty online when he had purchased their home in New Mexico. A servant was outside, hanging some clothes up on the line. Todd showed her a photo of Marty and asked if she'd seen the woman in the photograph.

Speaking in frantic Spanish, the woman began to babble. Todd and John had a tough time understanding as she seemed greatly upset. She turned quickly, dropping her basket of linens. "No comprehende," she said as she tried rushing away.

"Wait right there!" Todd insisted. "You know where she is... don't you?"

The woman shook her head repeatedly as she hurried inside the house and locked the door behind her. "This is the house. I can feel it. Victor's inside there... and he's got Marty in there with him!" Todd said urgently to John.

"We aren't going to just knock on the door and ask him to hand Marty over to us. If he's in there, we'll have to rescue her, before he takes her to another location," John responded.

"How do you propose we rescue her?"

"We find out what room he's keeping her in and climb in through the window," John suggested. "It worked before..."

"That's how you rescued her the first time?"

"Yep, I came in through the window... and she was very surprised to see me," John explained. "We can do that again... but we have to be careful. I don't want anyone getting hurt... especially Marty."

"I don't care if Victor gets hurt. In fact, I am going to destroy him."

"Let's worry about getting Marty to safety, then maybe I'll let you 'take care' of your evil twin."

A wicked grin came to Todd's face when he heard John's words. He couldn't wait to make Victor pay for making his life a living hell.


	19. Chapter 19

**~*~Chapter Nineteen~*~**

Marty and Victor held each other for a long while. He wrapped her in the blanket and lay her down on the bed. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Marty," he whispered.

"You didn't hurt me, Victor. Unless you count the ache I am feeling in my heart."

"Because you love me and you love Todd, too?"

Marty nodded. She caressed Victor's cheek as she stared into his eyes. "Why don't you go check on Julius and get us a little snack?" she suggested. "I think I will take a nap."

"Alright," Victor said as he nuzzled her cheek. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

Victor eased out of bed and headed to the door. As soon as he was gone, Marty quickly got dressed and went to stand by the window. Her body ached for Victor, but she had to ignore her urges. Somehow, someway, she had to get her son to a place of safety. She knew that Victor would never let her go, and she had to get back to Todd and her precious, little Summer Rose.

Marty tried to open the window but it wouldn't budge. It would appear that the windows had been painted shut. She realized that she didn't have the strength to escape. Victor had thought of everything and the house was like a fortress. Her only choice was to break the glass. As she was looking for a heavy object to penetrate the glass, she noticed some movement outside from the corner of her eye.

There was a man right outside the window! John! It was John McBain! Marty started waving her hands frantically so he would see her.

John saw Marty inside the house. He motioned for her to stand back. As soon as Marty had moved away from the window, John burst inside, shattering the glass.

Marty went into John's arms as she hugged him tight. "I have never been so happy to see anyone in my life!" she said. "We have to get out of here fast and rescue my son. Victor will be back in just a few minutes."

"Your son?" John said in surprise. Cole was in prison. What in the world was Marty talking about?

"Yes, Victor and I have a little boy. His name is Julius. I will explain everything later," Marty said urgently. "Now, come on! We have to get out of here NOW."

~*~o~*~

Todd was on the opposite side of the house. He too had burst through a window. He had ended up in a bedroom. At first he thought he must have the wrong house because it appeared to be a child's bedroom. There on the bed was a tiny little boy with the blond hair. The child's eyes came open and he looked at Todd. Todd was stunned when he looked into those eyes - Marty's eyes. The boy had Marty's eyes.

"Who are you?" asked the little boy. "And where is my daddy?"

"I'm Todd. And I'm looking for Marty. Is she here? Can you tell me where she is?"

The little boy sat up in bed and hugged his worn teddy bear. "I don't know you. You're a stranger. My daddy says I am not supposed to talk to strangers," the child replied. "Marty is my mommy."

Todd went into shock when he heard the little boy's statement. Surely the child was mistaken. Did he have the right house? Was someone else named Marty this child's mother?

"Will you take me to her? I need to see her," Todd asked the child.

Before Julius could answer, Victor entered the bedroom. He saw Todd standing by his son's bed.

"Get the hell out of my house! And get away from MY son!" Victor growled.

"So, he is your son?" Todd said as he glanced at the child, then at Victor. He could see the resemblance to Victor's son Sam, but the child also looked a great deal like Marty. What the hell was going on here?

"I said GET OUT!" Victor bellowed.

"Daddy, who is he?" Julius asked as he crawled out of bed and ran over to his father. Julius went into Victor's arms and gave him a big hug.

"He's no one... and he's leaving now," Victor said as he glared at his brother. "Go away! Marty is with me now. She loves me."

"You don't sound too convinced of that," Todd said knowingly. "Let me talk to her. If that's true, let her tell me that for herself."

"No!" Victor barked. "Get out!"

"You came and kidnapped her out of her hospital bed. You took her against her will. That's what really happened!" Todd growled. "We were happily married and madly in love, but you decided you wanted her for yourself!"

"Julius, go into the kitchen and ask Magena for a cookie," Victor said to his son. Julius nodded, then ran off to do as his daddy had told him.

After the boy had left, Victor withdrew a small handgun from his pocket. "I have given you plenty of time to leave... but you refused. Now you will die," he told his brother through clenched teeth.

"You're going to eliminate the competition, huh?" Todd taunted. "If you kill me, then you can have Marty all to yourself, right?"

Victor blinked when he heard his brother's words. Todd had said it so well. That's exactly what he wanted. He wanted Todd dead and buried so Marty would be free to love him completely.

"WRONG!" Todd shouted. "If you kill me, she'll hate you and you'll lose her forever!"

"Todd is right," Marty said as she spoke up from the doorway. "If you kill him, I will never forgive you."

All eyes turned to look at Marty as she walked in with John. "Drop your gun, Victor!" John commanded as he pointed his own weapon at Victor's back.

"I'd rather die than let you capture me," Victor hissed.

"If that's what it takes..." Todd said under his breath.

Suddenly Todd rushed toward his brother in an attempt to wrestle away the gun. Todd and Victor were fighting over the weapon when it went off. All that could be heard after the shot rang out was Marty's cry of despair when Todd and Victor fell to the floor in a heap.


	20. Chapter 20

**~*~Chapter Twenty~*~**

The gun went off and Todd ended up on top of Victor. When he opened his eyes, he saw that smoke was coming from a huge gaping hole in his brother's chest. Victor was bleeding to death. His brother lay dying.

Todd pushed himself off of Victor as Marty ran to his side. She pressed her own hands against the gaping wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She looked at John tearfully and begged him to call for an ambulance.

"I'm sorry, Marty. The gun went off... I didn't mean it," Todd explained although he knew that his words sounded lame. He had wanted his brother dead. Ever since he had discovered that Victor had slept with Marty while masquerading as him, Todd had longed to kill his identical twin.

At that moment, little Julius walked in and saw his daddy lying on the floor. He stared in horror, seeing his father covered in blood. Marty was too absorbed in saving Victor to notice, but John saw the child's tears and rushed over to guide him out of the nursery.

He took the boy back into the kitchen where he placed him in the arms of Magena. He then placed a call to the authorities. "Yes, I have located Victor Lord Junior. He's been shot in the chest and we need an ambulance right away," John said on the phone.

Meanwhile, back in the nursery, Marty was working frantically to stem the flow of blood from Victor's chest wound. "Marty, what can I do to help?" Todd asked as he took off his shirt and tried to press it against the gaping hole.

"Stay away from him, Todd! Haven't you done enough?" she asked as she looked at him with rising fury. "You wanted him dead! It looks like you may have gotten your wish! Victor is dying!"

Despite her words, Marty was convinced she would not let him die. Crooning to Victor as she caressed his cheek, she promised she would save him. "I love you, Victor. Do you hear me?!" she cried out. "I am NOT going to let you die!"

Todd stared in horror as he heard Marty's words. It was just as he had feared. He had lost Marty to his brother. It was Victor whom she loved - not him. He had lost her forever.

With his brother's blood on his hands and chest, Todd stepped out into the hallway. He couldn't see Marty with Victor another minute. He had to get out of there so he could take a breath.

He was met by John in the hallway as they both heard the sounds of sirens in the distance. "An ambulance is on it's way for Victor," John stated.

"I didn't mean to shoot him. Yes, I hate him... and I want him out of my life... and far away from Marty, but not like this. Never like this," Todd said regretfully.

"I know you didn't mean to shoot him, Manning," John agreed. "You were struggling over the gun... and what happened was an accident."

"Yes, an accident," Todd said with haunted eyes. "But Marty doesn't see it that way. She thinks I wanted to kill him. Just like I killed Suede. That... that too was an accident."

"I've seen the reports. You didn't mean to kill Suede," John responded. "Right now, Marty's in a state of shock. Victor's close to death... and she's been through hell since he kidnapped her. Whatever she said in there - she didn't mean it."

"Yes, she did. She said she loved him. She said she loved my brother," Todd lamented.

"She's confused, Manning. And she has a child with him, apparently. When you have a child with someone, that forms an incredible bond," John stated as he thought of the child that he and Marty had lost. "Right now, she's very upset and confused... but once everything settles down, she'll remember how much she loves YOU. Everything will be fine, Manning. You will see."

Todd didn't seem too convinced as John gave him his pep talk. As he stood there frowning, he did not say a word. He was just about to go back in to speak with Marty when he felt a slight tug on his pant leg. "Where's my daddy? Is he hurt?" asked a little voice.

Todd looked down into the little face of his nephew, Victor's youngest son. Was this Marty's child, too? The eyes were the same. The boy had Marty's eyes. And right now, in the moment, Todd couldn't stand the pain in those sad sapphire depths.

"Yes, I am afraid your daddy got hurt," Todd answered gently.

"Are you the bad guy who shot him?" Julius asked.

"No, he's your Uncle Todd... and he didn't shoot your father," John spoke up. "The gun went off by accident."

"Is my dad gonna die?" asked the little boy as tears filled up his eyes.

"An ambulance is on it's way... and they are taking him to the hospital," John responded. "Do you want me to get your mommy?"

The little boy nodded as began to tremble. At the moment, the paramedics had arrived as they had been let in by Magena. They entered the hallway, carrying a stretcher.

"I will get her," Todd promised as he followed the paramedics back into the nursery where John had directed them.

Marty had been doing everything in her power to keep Victor alive until the paramedics arrived. "Let me take over," said one of the EMT's as he stepped in to care for Victor.

Marty stood there looking numb with shock. She had Victor's blood all over her hands. Tears were frozen on her face as Todd approached her. "Marty, there's a scared little boy out there in the hallway. He says he's your son... and he needs you right now," Todd said gently. "I think you should go to him."

"He is my son - my son with Victor," she informed him.

She watched as the paramedics loaded Victor on the stretcher and took him away. She was sobbing softly as she nearly collapsed at Todd's feet. With pain in his eyes, Todd caught her in his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'll never be alright. Once again, you have succeeded in killing the man that I love..."


	21. Chapter 21

**~*~Chapter Twenty-One~*~**

Marty arrived at the hospital in Taos with Julius in her arms. "Mommy, I'm scared," the little boy murmured as Marty clutched him against her chest.

His mommy looked traumatized and she hadn't said much on the way to the hospital. She had blood on her hands and clothing. At first Julius had worried that she was hurt like his daddy, but Marty had assured him that she was not.

"It's okay, baby," Marty said gently to her son. "The doctors and nurses are going to fix your daddy. He's going to be okay."

She hoped it was true as tears stung her eyes. Julius needed his daddy, despite all the unsavory things Victor had done. Julius loved Victor... and Victor loved his little boy. It wouldn't be fair if Julius lost his father now.

John was by Marty's side. He was supporting her when she nearly collapsed. She was unsteady on her feet as she followed the gurney containing Victor's lifeless body. The paramedics had done everything they could to save him in the ambulance. Now that they had reached the hospital, they were taking him into surgery.

"I'm sorry. You can't go in there..." a nurse warned Marty as they stood outside the operating room.

"But I am a doctor. I need to..."

"Marty, you need to stay out here with your son," John told her gently.

"Alright," she said in defeat.

"Marty," Todd spoke as he approached her. "You need to sit down. You're going to collapse."

Marty was still weak from the birth of her daughter and everything she had gone through since she had been kidnapped. Seeing Victor shot had been far too much for her. She was on the verge of mental exhaustion.

"Todd's right, Marty. We need to make you more comfortable," John insisted.

When Marty protested, Todd lifted her into his arms, Julius and all. John lead the way toward an empty waiting room where Todd gently deposited her onto a couch. She glared at him as he carefully set her down.

"John, I want you to arrest Todd for shooting Victor," Marty demanded.

"You don't mean that, Marty. Todd and I came to Taos to rescue you, so you could return to your little girl. All Todd was trying to do was to help you. He loves you -."

"I don't want to hear this," Marty said angrily.

"The gun went off during a struggle. Todd didn't mean to shoot Victor," John reminded. "You've been through so much, Marty... too much. I think Todd should take you back to Llanview to be with your little girl... and I will stay here with Victor."

"No!" Marty cried out. "I'm not leaving him!"

"Alright then," John said with a heavy sigh as his gaze collided with Todd's. He could see the hurt shining in Todd's eyes. This was certainly not the reunion Todd had dreamed of with the woman he loved.

"I'm going to call Vicki and let her know that Marty's alright," Todd stated.

He turned and left the waiting room as tears stung his eyes. Marty hated him and blamed him for Victor's injuries. She hadn't even asked about their little girl. Had she forgotten their life together and all that they had shared? Was Victor and the child in her arms all that mattered to her now?

~*~o~*~

"Marty, I understand that you're hurting ... but Todd has been through hell, too. You've been missing for days... and he nearly lost his mind. He has hardly ate or slept since the day you were taken," John stated.

Marty glared at John as she hugged Julius in her arms. "Stay out of it, John!" she hollered. "You have no idea what happened with me and Victor and how I feel for him! You have no clue at all."

"I am sure I don't... but I do know Todd loves you... and he risked his life for you."

"I don't want to talk about Todd right now. All I can concentrate on is Victor. I don't want to lose him. I can't."

Marty buried her face in her son's blond hair and cried. As Julius fell asleep in her embrace, tears dried on her cheeks as she stared down at his little face. Would Victor survive? Or would Julius lose his daddy? If Victor died, how would she ever tell their little boy?

~*~o~*~

"We found her. Marty's alive," Todd said on the phone to his sister.

"Ohhh thank God, Todd. I've been so worried," Vicki spoke with relief. "What about Victor? Did they take him to jail?"

"No," Todd said with a heavy sigh. "There was struggle over a gun and Victor got shot. We are at the hospital right now."

"Good heavens!" Vicki gasped. "Is he... is he going to survive?"

"I don't know, Sis, but it doesn't look good," Todd answered. "Look, Vicki... I need you to come here... and to bring Summer Rose."

"What?" Vicki gasped in disbelief.

"Marty isn't taking this well... and she needs her baby girl. I think once she sees Summer, she'll be okay. Can you please bring her?"

"I don't know, Todd. I can come, but I don't think it would be a good idea to bring an infant."

"Marty needs Summer Rose," Todd insisted.

"Alright, Todd. I will get on the next flight... and I will bring the baby."

"Thanks, Sis. I will see you soon."

~*~o~*~

Marty sat in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity holding Julius. John stayed with her, never leaving her side. When the Taos police came asking questions, John answered to the best of his ability. After awhile the police went away, and a doctor came in to talk to John and Marty.

"Is Victor okay?" Marty asked urgently. "How- how is he?"

The doctor just shook his head. "I'm sorry," the doctor answered. "I'm afraid the news isn't good."

Little Julius sat up on Marty's lap, suddenly wide awake. "Did ... did my daddy die?" the child asked in a voice full of sorrow.

A sob tore from Marty's throat, hearing her son's words. Looking away from the doctor, she saw Todd standing in the doorway. She didn't wait to hear what the doctor had to say. She thrust Julius into John's arms as she jumped up and approached Todd. He winced as she began beating on his chest. "You did this, Todd!" Marty screamed.


	22. Chapter 22

**~*~Chapter Twenty-Two~*~**

John was talking to Blair on the phone. "What's going on there, John?" Blair asked. "I have been so worried."

"I'm sorry I couldn't call you sooner, but it's been crazy," John stated. "Todd and Victor were struggling over a gun. The gun went off... and Victor was shot. Marty's blaming Todd for the incident, although it really wasn't his fault. Last night Marty lost it. She attacked Todd... and the doctors had to restrain her and give her a sedative."

"Ohhh my God!" Blair gasped. "Is... is Victor going to be alright?"

"He's in a coma."

"I don't know how I will tell Tea. She's pregnant... and she's not going to take this well."

"I know. Just do your best to keep her calm until I get back. I miss you both."

"I love you, John McBain."

"I love you. And give my love to Tea, too."

"I will. Come home soon. We need you here," Blair said before she ended the call.

~*~o~*~

"Were you talking to my ex-wife on the phone?" Todd asked as he walked into the hallway.

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do with two wives?"

"I haven't proposed to either one of them."

"Yeah, but you got one of them pregnant. How in the world are you going to manage TWO women and a kid?"

"I'm not worried about it," John said with a little smirk. "Blair, Tea, and I are happy together. You need to worry about your own life, Manning. It's pretty messed up right now."

"It was fine until Victor came back into it," Todd grumbled. "My chest still hurts from where Marty was punching me. She's a lot stronger than she looks."

"I'm glad she's resting peacefully now... but I'm not sure how long it will last. When she wakes up..."

"When she wakes up, hopefully my sister will be here with the baby. Once she sees Summer Rose -."

"Todd," a voice spoke up.

Todd and John glanced down the hallway to see Vicki approaching. She ran up and gave her brother a hug. "Where's my baby girl?" Todd asked after hugging his sister very tight.

Vicki turned around as Starr came down the hallway, pushing the baby stroller. "I came along to help Aunt Vicki with our little Ladybug," Starr said as she kissed her father's cheek. "And I was worried about Victor. How is he?"

"Yes, Todd... how's Victor doing?"

"He's in a coma... and the doctors aren't sure if he's gonna wake up."

"Ohhh good heavens!" Vicki gasped. "Where's Marty?"

Vicki looked around but Marty was no where in sight. Todd shook his head as he reached into the stroller and withdrew his little princess. He kissed Summer Rose's satiny cheek. "Marty isn't doing so well. She had a mental collapse," Todd explained. "She's in a room. The doctors gave her a sedative."

"I need to see her," Vicki stated. "Will you take me to her room?"

"Yes, I will take you to see her, but there's one more thing you need to know. There's a child," Todd explained.

"A child?" Vicki gasped. "Whose child?"

"Apparently he's Marty and Victor's," John spoke up.

"Marty and Victor have a child?!" Starr exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't know how or when... but Marty says that he's hers... and he's Victor's, too. His name is Julius."

"Where is he?" Starr asked.

"He's sleeping right now. A nurse is looking after him. Poor kid," said Todd.

"He's been through a lot. First his dad was shot... and he had to see it. Then when we got to the hospital, his mom lost it..." John explained.

"And started beating the crap out of me," Todd added.

Todd was cuddling Summer Rose while inhaling her sweet infant scent. He was convinced that once Marty saw their precious baby girl, she'd realize how much they loved one another... and everything they had together.

"Come on, Sis. I will take you to see Marty," Todd offered.

"John, will you take me to Victor's room?" Starr asked. "I need to see him."

"Sure," John agreed.

Before they ended up going their separate ways, John spoke to Todd. "Good luck," he said.

~*~o~*~

When Marty woke up, she saw Todd and Vicki standing over her bed. "Where's Victor?" she cried out. "Where's Julius?"

"Marty, calm down," Todd insisted. "Julius is fine. He's asleep and a nurse is looking after him. We are at the hospital. Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Victor was shot," Marty said tearfully. "You shot him. You shot the man I love."

"No, Marty. We struggled over the gun. Victor was shot... but I didn't do it. I never meant for anyone to get hurt."

"Did - did Victor die?" Marty asked in a sob.

"No, he's still alive. He's in a coma," Todd explained.

While Marty dissolved into sobs, Vicki wrapped her arms around her to comfort her. "I'm glad you're here, Vicki," Marty said as Vicki tenderly wiped away her tears.

"You're going to be alright, Marty. You've just had a terrible shock. Todd tells me you have a little boy."

"Yes. His name is Julius. He's my little boy with Victor. I need to see him."

She suddenly tried to climb out of bed, but Todd stopped her. "No, Marty. You're not going anywhere," he said firmly. "There's someone else here who needs to see you right now."

Todd turned and reached into the stroller. He withdrew the infant and placed her in Marty's arms. "It's our little girl, Summer Rose. You were taken from her on the day she was born... and she really needs her mommy. I can't take care of her like you can."

Marty looked down at the beautiful baby girl in her arms, her precious Summer Rose. "Summer," she said in a painful whimper as she gazed at her baby. "Ohhh my God, she's not a newborn anymore."

"No, she's not. You were gone for days, Marty," Vicki stated.

"He took that. He took that from us," Marty said in a sob.

She was crying as she reached out for Todd's hand. She squeezed it tightly as more tears fell. "I'm sorry, Todd," she said in a whisper.

"It's not your fault," Todd responded. "I just hope you believe me when I say I didn't mean for Victor to get shot."

"I need to see him," Marty suddenly begged. "Please let me see Victor."

Vicki and Todd looked at each other. They weren't sure if it was a good idea for Marty to go to Victor's side. "Please Todd," Marty said as she spoke to him in a pleading voice that he just couldn't refuse.

"Okay, Marty. I will take you to see him," Todd finally agreed.

"Thank you," she whispered as she once again squeezed his hand. She then lifted it to her lips to gently kiss his fingers. As her lips touched his skin, Todd melted.


	23. Chapter 23

**~*~Chapter Twenty-Three~*~**

Todd tenderly placed Marty into a wheelchair as Vicki tucked Summer Rose back into her stroller. "John and Starr are with Victor now," Vicki assured Marty. "He isn't alone. Maybe hearing your voice will help revive him."

Marty nodded, but she wasn't so sure. There was so much she had to say to Victor. She needed him to hear what she had to say.

Todd, Vicki, and Summer Rose arrived outside Victor's room in ICU. Starr came out of the room and gave Marty a hug. "How are you feeling, Marty?" she asked.

"I'll be okay. How's Victor?"

"He's unconscious. I spoke to him, but I don't know if he heard me," Starr said sadly.

John stepped out of Victor's room to join the others. "Marty and I are going in to see Victor," Todd stated.

"Starr and I will stay with Summer Rose," offered Vicki.

Todd nodded as he pushed Marty's wheelchair into Victor's hospital room. Victor was lying in the bed with all sorts of tubes and monitors attached to his body. He was very pale, his eyes closed as if in slumber. "Ohhh Victor, it hurts to see you this way," Marty spoke as she reached out for his hand.

She raised it to her face and pressed it to her cheek. Her hot tears fell like warm raindrops against his fingers. "Please listen. I need you to wake up. There's so much I need to say," she pleaded. "Wake up, Victor. Our son needs his father."

Todd stood nearby, watching the tender exchange. He knew Marty loved his brother very much. Part of her heart would always belong to him. He didn't know what he'd do if Victor awoke and Marty chose to remain with him. His heart ached as he imagined his life without her. *Please Marty,* he was thinking. *I can't lose you again. I love you so much.*

"Victor, if you can hear me, you have to open your eyes. I need to talk to you," Marty implored.

Suddenly, Victor's hand twitched. Marty cried out as his eyelids fluttered. "He's waking up!" Marty exclaimed to Todd.

Todd thought that Victor and Marty's connection must be very strong if her voice had the power to rouse Victor out of a coma. Victor let out a little groan and then he opened his eyes. He stared at Marty weakly. He then glanced over at his brother.

"We fought... and the gun went off," Victor stated as he remembered the moment when he got his injury.

"That's right," Marty spoke. "You were badly hurt, but you're in the hospital. You're going to be alright, Victor."

Victor shook his head. "No, I'm not," Victor stated sadly. "I kidnapped you, Marty. I deserve to behind bars."

"I know why you did it... and I forgive you," she replied. Once again, she pressed his hand against her cheek. Then tenderly, she kissed it.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness. I took you from your baby... and I took you from Todd, the man you love. I kept you prisoner, and I hurt you, Marty."

"But I love you, too," she spoke in a whisper.

Victor glanced up at Todd, expecting him to lose it when he heard those words, but Todd remained calm and silent. "Marty, I am going to jail for all of my crimes. I know, and I am prepared for it. Promise me you'll take good care of Julius when I am locked up. He'll need you when I'm gone," Victor stated.

Marty nodded through her tears. She clung to his hand and didn't want to leave him. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he told her as Todd wheeled her away.

After she was gone, Victor cried. He knew he had to pay for his crimes, but his heart felt as though it had been severed from his chest. He had taken Marty out of desperation. His intent hadn't been to hurt her. He had only wanted a life with her and their little boy. Now his life would be a lonely prison cell.

"When I get out of prison, I'll get her back," he vowed as he wiped away his tears. "I'll get her back from Todd, and together with Julius, we'll be very happy."

When Marty and Todd left Victor's hospital room, they were reunited with little Julius. The child ran up and gave his mother a hug. "I love you, little man," Marty said as she cuddled her son. "I'd love for you to meet your baby sister."

"I have a sister?" Julius said with amazement.

"You also have TWO big brothers," Starr spoke up. "You're going to meet them too very soon."

As Marty held Julius, Vicki reached into the stroller and removed adorable baby Summer Rose. She was placed in her mother's arms along with her big brother. Julius reached over and kissed her baby-soft cheek.

"Is Daddy going to be okay, Mommy?" the child asked.

"I hope so, Sweetie," Marty said. "He loves you very much, and what he wants most is for you to be safe and happy."

"I am sorry to interrupt the family reunion..." John spoke up. "...but I've gotta get back to Blair and Tea."

Marty gave him a surprised look as John chuckled. "It's a long story; you'll hear about it soon enough," he stated.

"I say we all return to Llanview," said Todd.

He saw the pain shining in Marty's eyes when she realized that she had no other choice but to be separated from Victor. "Todd, you sign Marty's release papers from the hospital while John, Starr, and I take the children outside to the rental car," Vicki said. She had just left Victor's room and she was ready to return to Llanview. She realized that before they left, Todd and Marty needed a few minutes alone.

"Thanks, Sis," Todd said as he reached for Summer Rose and handed her over to Vicki.

Starr took Julius's tiny hand and lead him down the hallway. "You'll like Llanview," she told him. "There's lots of fun things to do. You'll especially like your new house. It's on the mountain, right next to a lake."

Todd watched as his family walked away. He settled his gaze on Marty as she fought back the tears which threatened to spill. "I know you'll miss him," he said. "But this is for the best. You belong in Llanview with me."

"A part of my heart will always be with Victor."

"But a bigger part of your heart belongs to me," he said. "I couldn't bear it if I lost you. It almost killed me, Marty."

She watched as Todd's eyes filled with tears. Very slowly, a teardrop slid down his cheek. In that moment, she made a decision that changed everything. "I love you, Todd Manning. I am going home with you. You're not going to lose me again. Thank you for rescuing me."

Todd lifted her out of the wheelchair and took her in his arms. "I love you, baby," he said as he crushed her against him. "Let's go home."

THE END


End file.
